Destiny
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: "Rukia Kuchiki." / Gerak tangan Ichigo terhenti. Cepat, laki-laki itu mendongak karena merasa mengenali suara itu. Ichigo terkejut, mata coklatnya membelalak dan mengerjap beberapa kali seakan untuk meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya nyata bukan hanya bayang lamunan. / Sekuel dari 'Gadis Hujan'
1. Pertemuan kembali

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Destiny**

_(Sekuel dari Gadis Hujan)_

…

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan kembali**

Sosok laki-laki berkacamata itu berdiri di samping layar LCD sambil menjelaskan hal-hal menyangkut persiapan _"Stock Exchange Books" _ yang akan diadakan Bleach Publisher minggu depan. Kalimat demi kalimat meluncur lancar dari mulut laki-laki yang merupakan Kepala Editor di Bleach Publisher itu, mengenai pembagian tugas dan tanggung jawab setiap anggota panitia pelaksana.

"Bagaimana, Kurosaki-_san_?"

Tiba-tiba perhatian kepala editor itu mengarah pada salah seorang panitia pelaksana yang juga merupakan salah satu editor di Bleach Publisher itu.

"Oi, Ichigo."

Sebuah sikutan membuat pikiran laki-laki berkepala jingga itu kembali ke bumi setelah berkeliaran bebas di alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa?" Ichigo gelagapan.

Renji Abarai, teman sesama editor yang menyikutnya tadi memberi isyarat agar Ichigo memusatkan perhatiannya pada kepala editor mereka.

"Maaf. Ishida-_san_. Saya tidak memerhatikan, bisa anda ulangi pertanyaan anda." Ujar Ichigo.

Sang kepala editor yang benama lengkap Uryuu Ishida itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya meski sebenarnya posisi kacamata itu masih pada tempat seharusnya.

"Tadi saya bertanya, apakah anda bisa menghubungi dua atau tiga penulis untuk menjadi bintang tamu di acara kita nanti?"

"Saya bisa," jawab Ichigo seraya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Dan usahakan penulis-penulis itu merupakan penulis yang cukup terkenal."

"Baik."

"Lalu satu hal lagi," Ichigo menatap kepala editornya yang usianya tidak lebih tua darinya itu. "Tolong fokuskan pikiranmu pada rapat karena lain kali tidak akan ada pengulangan lagi." Sepasang mata berwarna biru menatap Ichigo dari balik kacamata _frameless _itu.

"Saya mengerti," jawab Ichigo.

…

"Lain kali tidak akan ada pengulangan lagi."

Renji menirukan kalimat yang tadi diucapkan kepala editor mereka untuk menegur Ichigo. "Kepala editor yang mengerikan, aku lebih suka Ukitake-_san_." tambahnya. Tapi kata-katanya tidak mendapat respon dari kawannya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Oi, Ichigo."

Dilemparnya sebuah pulpen yang tepat mengenai kening Ichigo.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Renji?" Ichigo terkejut, lamunannya sirna seketika.

"Pantas kamu tidak mendengar perkataan Ishida-_san _tadi." Ujar Renji. "Kamu melamun."

Ichigo menghela napas.

"Siapa?" tanya Renji.

"Apa?"

"Yang kamu lamunkan?"

Sebuah bayang melintas di garis angan Ichigo. Sebuah paras tidak bernama yang berdiri tenang di sudut hatinya. Percikan air membasahi rambut dan wajahnya.

"Ichigo!" Lagi Renji membuyarkan lamunan kawannya itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa dia?" jawab Ichigo lirih.

"Bukan itu," Renji tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa sudah waktunya makan siang."

Ichigo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Makan di mana kita?" tanyanya seraya berdiri mengikuti langkah Renji yang sudah berada di pintu ruang rapat.

"Di mana?" Renji mengulang pertanyaan Ichigo. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kurasa demammu belum sembuh benar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Haruskah kuingatkan kalau hari ini kamu ada janji temu dengan salah satu penulismu?"

Ichigo diam sesaat, menggali ingatannya.

"Perlu kutambahkan kalau penulismu ini bernama Mayuri-_sensei_?"

Mata Ichigo membelalak. "Astaga! Aku lupa! Aku harus pergi sekarang, Mayuri-_sensei _benci kalau harus menunggu."

Ichigo langsung berlari ke mejanya untuk mengambil beberapa barang dan jaket, lalu laki-laki itu segera berlari keluar.

Renji hanya berdiri diam dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Ichigo, rasa penasaran menjalarinya tentang gadis yang dilamunkan sahabatnya itu.

…

Pagi masih berkabut dan udara masih dingin menembus tulang. Sementara matahari nampak baru terbangun untuk memulai tugasnya hari itu, semburat jingga itu mulai nampak pertanda hari baru akan dimulai. Namun, bagi keenam panitia pelaksana acara "_Stock Exchange Books" _ hari sudah dimulai sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Sudah semuanya?" Ichigo mendekati Tatsuki Arisawa, gadis berambut cepak yang tengah menyusun tumpukan buku yang akan mereka jual hari itu.

"Sudah. Yang di gudang sudah dikeluarkan semua." Jawab Tatsuki.

"Sudah kamu letakkan sesuai tempat dan harganya 'kan?"

Tatsuki mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Renji mendekat dengan membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya. "Ini yang terakhir," ujarnya sambil meletakkan buku yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa sarapan sekarang," ajak Ichigo pada Renji.

"Cuma kalian? Bagaimana dengan aku, Momo dan Kira?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Kalian bisa pergi dengan Ishida-_san_, 'kan biasanya begitu? Lagipula mungkin Ishida-_san_ bakal mentraktir kalian juga." Jawab Renji.

"Tapi…"

"Biarkan kami kencan berdua." Renji mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kamu dan yang lain sarapan dengan Ishida-_san _saja."

"Selalu begitu, kenapa sih kalian tidak mau mengakrabkan diri dengan Ishida-_san_?" sungut Tatsuki.

Ichigo dan Renji tertawa, seraya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Tatsuki. Keduanya melangkah keluar dari gedung berlantai tiga yang sudah mereka akrabi tiga tahun terakhir ini. Berjalan menembus pagi, melintasi area pertokoan yang sudah memulai geliat pagi mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara gelak dan pembicaraan akrab, memperlihatkan keakraban keduanya.

"Kamu belum menceritakan tentang gadis itu," ujar Renji seraya membelokkan langkahnya memasuki area sebuah café.

"Gadis yang mana?" tanya Ichigo. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di bagian luar café.

"Gadis yang membuatmu kehilangan konsentrasi saat rapat minggu lalu."

"Oh, yang itu." Ichigo menggeleng. "Bahkan nama gadis itu pun aku tidak tahu."

"Heh? Memangnya kejadiannya bagaimana?" Seru Renji heran.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Kami bertemu di halte sebagai dua orang asing yang saling tidak mengenal dan terperangkap oleh hujan yang sama. Hanya itu."

Renji bersiul.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku memang memikirkannya." Lanjut Ichigo setengah melamun. "Matanya berwarna violet, indah. Basah kuyup dengan rambut dan wajah serta pakaian yang basah sama sepertiku. Gadis itu pasti kedinginan."

"Lalu, kamu berikat jaketmu untuk menghangatkannya?"

"Tidak." Ichigo menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang tadi aku sama kuyupnya seperti dia." Ichigo terkekeh. "Justru dia memberiku permen."

"Permen?" alis Renji terangkat.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Permen pelega tenggorokan."

"Lalu, kamu memeluknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih?" Renji menggoda Ichigo.

"Pikiranmu kotor!" Ichigo melempari Renji dengan gulungan tisu.

Renji tergelak. "Lalu apa? Ceritamu begitu manis seperti kisah cinta abg saja." Ichigo meliriknya sekilas. "Baiklah, lalu?"

"Lalu dia pergi, tidak menunggu lagi padahal waktu itu hujan masih sangat deras."

"Dan kamu kehilangan jejak?"

Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin takdir akan mempertemukan kami lagi suatu hari nanti."

Renji tersenyum tipis. Ada kelegaan di dalam dirinya saat mendengar cerita Ichigo. kalau seorang laki-laki yang sedang patah hati mulai berpikir tentang gadis lain, itu pertanda baik berarti laki-laki itu mulai pulih dari luka hatinya.

…

Hari pertama "_Stock Exchange Books" _ yang diadakan Bleach Publisher dimulai. Banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk membeli buku-buku terbitan publisher itu yang khusus dalam waktu satu minggu ke depan akan di jual dengan setengah harga. Acara "_Stock Exchange Books" _ itu sendiri akan diadakan semala seminggu dari jam sembilan pagi hingga jam sembilan malam dan diperkirakan pengunjung akan memuncak di akhir minggu, yang merupakan hari-hari terakhir acara tersebut diadakan.

Ichig berdiri di bagian belakang, mengawasi jalannya acara itu dengan matanya yang awas. Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana kain berwarna krim yang dipakainya ketika nampak oleh ekor matanya Renji bersama Tatsuki melangkah mendekatinya. Kali ini, mereka bertiga bersama Momo Hinamori dan Kira Izuru menjadi panitia pelaksana acara "_Stock Exchange Books" _ dengan Uryu Ishida sebagai ketua mereka.

"Lumayan untuk hari pertama," guman Tatsuki sambil mengamati pengunjung yang datang. Jumlahnya memang tidak sedikit.

"Pengunjung memang banyak tapi kita belum tahu angka penjualan," tukas Renji.

"Benar, tapi kemungkinan itu ada 'kan melihat animo masyarakat yang sebaik ini?" ujar Tatsuki.

"Itu yang kita harapkan." Sahut Renji.

"Aku akan membantu Momo, sepertinya dia kerepotan." Ujar Ichigo seraya mengayunkan langkahnya mendekati Momo Hinamori yang duduk di belakang meja pendaftaran pelatihan menjadi penulis.

Rencananya setelah mengadakan acara "_Stock Exchange Books" _ selanjutnya mereka akan mengadakan acara _"Write with Me", _ acara pelatihan menulis novel yang pendaftarannya dibuka hari ini dan ditutup bersamaan dengan ditutupnya acara "_Stock Exchange Books" _. Jadi, para calon peserta memiliki waktu tujuh hari untuk mendaftarkan diri.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis mungil yang selalu mencepol rambutnya itu.

"Tentu, bantuanmu sangat diperlukan Kurosaki-_san_." jawab gadis itu.

Ichigo segera menempati kursi kosong di samping Momo dan memberi isyarat pada antrian di belakang gadis yang sedang dilayani Momo untuk datang padanya.

…

"Selanjutnya," ujar Ichigo sementara tangannya menyimpan amplop coklat yang baru diterimanya ke kolong meja.

"Nama?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyiapkan diri untuk mencatat nama calon peserta itu, mata coklat Ichigo tertuju pada kertas dan pulpennya.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Gerak tangan Ichigo terhenti. Cepat, laki-laki itu mendongak karena merasa mengenali suara itu. Ichigo terkejut, mata coklatnya membelalak dan mengerjap beberapa kali seakan untuk meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya nyata bukan hanya bayang lamunan. Gadis itu, bayang yang selalu dicarinya. Dalam hujan, dalam hari-hari basah. Pencarian yang percuma Karena sosok gadis itu tidak pernah ditemukannya, hanya bayangnya yang setia menyapa Ichigo di setiap lamunannya. Dan hari ini gadis itu berada di depannya. Gadis hujannya.

…

tbc

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya… apa kabar?

Saya kembali dengan sebuah fic multichapter neh, sebenarnya fic ini sekuel dari fic saya yang judulnya "Gadis Hujan" (bagi yang belum baca, baca dulu gih sana #plak!). Seharusnya saya menyelesaikan fic saya yang lain yang masih belum selesai tapi mau gimana lagi yang muncul di kepala saya mala hide fic ini yang sayang banget kalo nggak direalisasikan dalam bentuk tulisan, jadi bagi yang ngikutin fic saya yang lain harap bersabar ya,,,,

Oh ya, sini review's review yang nggak login di fic "Gadis Hujan" :

**MorningEagle **: Hai jg,,, nggak papa kok,,, makasih ya udah RnR  
makasih,,, makasih,,, dan makasih,,, (kebanyakan deh kaya'nya) penasaran ya? nih saya lanjutin tp jdnya multichap ya,,, eh, nggak th? 'kan di SC udah day g ngumumin tuh,,, yosha,,, semangat!

**Voidy **: halo, senpai… makasih dah RnR

Iya, emang pendek. Nih, dah saya lanjutin tp jadinya mlh multichap hehe,,, iya, cupid mang manah Ichigo langsung jleb gitu biar jatuh cinta ma Rukia… makasih,,,, love you too senpai,,,

Jadi, gimana fic ini menurut kalian? Punya saran, kritik atau uneg2 silahkan ketikkan di kotak review,,,

See ya,,,

Ann *_*


	2. Masa Lalu

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Destiny**

_(Sekuel dari Gadis Hujan)_

…

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Masa Lalu**

"Ini cerpen saya."

Kalimat pendek itu menyadarkan Ichigo. ,menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. Ichigo menerima uluran amplop coklat itu. Mengumpulkan ssebuah cerpen karangan sendiri merupakan salah satu syarat pendaftaran _"Write with me"._

"Silahkan isi formulir ini," Ichigo menyodorkan selembar kertas pada gadis itu yang dengan cepat mengambil dan mengisinya.

"Kamu ingat aku?" tanya Ichigo sambil memerhatikan gadis itu, sembari berdo'a dalam hati gadis itu mengingatnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat matanya dari formulir yang baru diisinya sedikit. "Ya, warna rambut itu sulit dilupakan."

Sudut-sudt bibir Ichigo terangkat membentuk senyum. Perasaan senang menjalarinya padahal gadis itu hanya berkata mengingatnya bukan mencintainya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ichigo.

"Untuk?"

"Permen."

"Oh, sama-sama." Jawab gadis itu, lalu ia kembali mengisi formulir pendaftaran.

"Jadi namamu Rukia?"

"Ya."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Eh?" mata violet itu kembali ke Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menjawab hanya memberi Rukia sebuah senyuman.

"Waktu itu kamu pulang hujan-hujanan, tidak sakit setelahnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pilek sedikit, tapi segera sembu dengan secangkir coklat hangat."

"Metode pengobatan yang bagus."

"Begitulah."

"Dulu ibuku juga sering membuatkanku coklat hangat saat aku pilek. Sangat membantu membuatku tidur nyenyak." Kata Ichigo.

"Baguslah." Ujar gadis itu seraya membubuhkan tanda tangan di bagian bawah pendaftaran itu. "Sudah selesai."

"Oh."

"Apa ada yang lainnya?" tanya gadis itu.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tunggu saja pengumumannya tanggal 19 di website kami."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih." Gadis itu memohon diri dengan santun, lalu bergerak cepat melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Tunggu!" Ichigo berusaha menahan gerak gadis itu.

Namun, gadis itu bergeming bagai tidak mendengar suara Ichigo. Ia terus melangkah menjauh.

'_Baiklah, kamu bisa pergi sekarang. Tapi kita akan segera bertemu lagi, gadis hujan.'_

Getaran aneh itupun kembali menjalari Ichigo, merebak ke seluruh hatinya. Diikutinya langkah gadis itu dengan tatapan matanya hingga keramaian menyembunyikan sosok gadis itu.

…

Hup!

Ichigo mengangkat setumpuk buku yang akan dibagikan pada peserta _"Write with me". _

"Ichigo ada yang mencarimu."

Panggilan Renji membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Siapa?"

Tapi Renji tidak segera menjawab. Temannya itu melangkah hingga berada di depan Ichigo. Renji menatap lurus padanya.

"Dia…"

Renji terdengar ragu.

Ichigo menunggu.

"Nell."

Ichigo terkejut. Jawaban itu membawanya pada bayangan seseorang yang tidak terduga.

"Apa maunya?" Rahang Ichigo mengeras.

"Entahlah," Renji mengangkat bahu.

Ichigo terdiam. Heran dan terkejut menguasainya bersamaan.

"Mungkin dia kangen padamu," ujar Renji tanpa bermaksud menggoda Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas.

Neiliel. Untuk apa gadis itu datang mencarinya.

"Turunlah, dia menunggumu di lobby." Kata Renji. "Biar buku-buku itu aku yang bawa."

Ichigo mengangguk dan menyerahkan buku yang dibawanya pada Renji.

…

Baru saja sol sepatu Ichigo menapak di tangga terbawah terdengar suara memanggilnya.

"Ichigo."

Suara dari masa lalu. Sebuah bagian kehidupan yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Ichigo," lagi suara itu memanggil kali ini disertai gerak mendekat.

Ichigo tersenym tipis hanya sebagai bentuk keramah-tamahan. "Hai."

Sosok gemulai dalam balutan dress selutus berwarna hijau pucat itu menghampirinya. Langkahnya riang dengan senyuman terpasang di wajahnya, memesona siapapun yang melihatnya.

"_Surprise!_" Seru Neiliel tertawa riang. Kedua lengannya mengembang meminta pelukan.

Ichigo mengalihkan matanya, mengelak dari jerat yang dulu pernah memesonanya itu. tidak ingin terjerak lagi.

'_Tidak Ichigo!_' Serunya mengeraskan hati. _'Dia sudah meninggalkanmu, dia sudah memintamu pergi, ingat itu.'_

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Ichigo sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Sengaja untuk mengabaikan sepasang lengan terkembang itu.

'_Apakah laki-laki itu sudah meninggalkanmu, makanya kamu datang mencariku?' _tanya Ichigo dalam hati tapi tidak diucapkannya.

Gerak Nell terhenti. Nalurinya sigap menangkap respon datar yang berarti penolakan dari Ichigo. Dilipatnya lengannya bersilang di dada. Tak nampak gugup apalagi tersinggung.

"Kakakku yang mengantar," jawabnya sambil mengekor langkah Ichigo menuju sebuah sofa yang memang disediakan untuk tamu di lobby.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Ichigo datar.

"Kamu." Nell menatap lekat.

"Aku?" lagi-lagi Ichigo dibuat terkejut.

"Ya." Nell mengangguk. dan sebelum Ichigo bertanya lagi, gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dan merengkuh Ichigo ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku kangen," bisiknya di telinga Ichigo.

Rengkuhan gadis itu membawanya ke masa lalu. Aroma gadis itu mengembalikan kenangan. Kenangan kebersamaan yang pernah mereka rajut di masa lalu.

Ichigo tercekat. Nyaris ia terhanyut pada arus liar masa silam yang tak terduga datang menghampirinya lagi. Namun, detik berikutnya didapatinya sebuah kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak sama seperti dirinya yang dahulu. Getar hati itu tidak ada lagi padanya. Tidak lagi dirasakannya saat Nell memeluknya.

Seketika itu juga, Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Nell. Membebaskan diri dari jerat memesona yang hendak membawanya pada satu langkah mundur itu. Satu langkah menuju masa silam yang telah beralih sebagai kenangan.

'_Aku tidak akan kembali.' _ Ichigo mengeraskan hati.

Sekalipun alunan rindu itu terdengar merdu berusaha memikatnya untuk mengalah dan berbalik arah.

"Sebenarnya aku sibuk, Neliel." Kata Ichigo, dengan halus mengusir Nell.

"Neiliel?" Mata Nell melebar. "Kenapa kamu memanggilku begitu?"

"Maaf, aku merasa begitu lebih nyaman."

"Tapi…" Nell mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendebat.

"Apa niatmu sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kamu datang?"

Nell menarik nafas dalam. "Aku kehilanganmu…"

Suara lembut itu menyentuh indera pendengaran Ichigo. Nada merayu seolah membelai hati. Begitu menggoda.

'_Kehilangan? Bukan aku yang menghilang darimu, kau yang menyuruhku pergi.'_

Ingin sekali Ichigo mengatakan isi hatinya tapi ia menahan diri, tidak akan memperlihatkan emosinya.

"Ternyata keberadaan seseorang justru lebih berarti sesudah orang itu tidak berada di samping kita lagi. Kehilangan justru memperlihatkan arti seseorang."

"Entahlah." Ichigo mengangkat bahu. Suaranya datar dan dingin.

"Aku sangat kehilanganmu, Ichigo. kamu berbeda dari yang kutemukan selama ini."

'_Tentu saja aku berbeda. Aku tidak memiliki rambut sehitam malam seperti yang dimiliki kekasih barumu, tidak memiliki dompet tebal yang bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu dalam sekejap. Di mana dia hari ini? Apakah kamu meninggalkannya atau dia yang meninggalkanmu?'_

Ichigo menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang bisa ditampung paru-parunya.

"Setiap orang berbeda, bahkan kembar identik sekalipun."

"Tepat. Maksudku adalah diantara perbedaan itu, kamulah yang terbaik untukku."

"Benarkah? Bukankah dulu kamu bilang bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama, ada jurang dalam dan lebar yang memisahkan kita." Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Penilaianku keliru. Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal, Ichigo." Nell.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu untuk itu."

"Benarkah?" wajah sendu Nell langsung kembali cerah.

"Jadi, kamu menerimaku kembali?"

"Apa katamu?" Ichigo tercengang.

Nell menatapnya lurus, tatapan gadis itu penuh keyakinan.

"Itu sudah berlalu, lupakanlah."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan materi?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tapi itu hanya salah satu alasan. Banyak hal yang membuat kita tidak bisa bersama."

"Contohnya?" Nell berkeras.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa menyesuaikan diri denganku."

"Aku bisa mencoba." Kata Nell.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Kamu sudah mencoba dan tidak berhasil."

"Itu dulu, Ichigo. Sekarang…"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Semua orang memiliki akarnya sendiri. Dari sanalah karakter seseorang berasal. Tidak akan udah bagimu mengingkarinya, hanya demi menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain."

"Tapi…"

"Apa lagi demi aku. Apalah aku ini bagimu, tidak kumiliki apapun yang bisa kupersembahkan padamu."

"Cinta. Bukankah kamu mencintaiku?" Nell menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maaf, Neiliel. Cinta itu sudah hilang." Jawab Ichigo, nada suaranya tegas tak terbantahkan.

"_Aishiteru._" Nell mengucapkan kata itu tanpa suara.

Dulu Ichigo akan membalas ucapan itu dengan _'Aishiteru yo, Nell.'_ Tapi Ichigo sekarang bukanlah Ichigo enam bulan lalu yang begitu mencintai Neiliel.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan dan memberi Nell senyum permintaan maaf.

"Maaf, Neiliel. Tidak ada jalan kembali." Ujarnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Nell.

…

tbc

…

* * *

Saya apdet!

Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Pasti banyak yang ngeluh IchiRuki-nya dikit banget, tunggu aja chap depan saya banyakin IchiRuki-nya,,, hohoho,,,

Review's review :

**Anemone Jie **: Halo, Jie. (boleh saya panggil gitu?)  
soal itu ya, waktu ngetik fic ini saya lg nonton berita bisnis,,, stock exchange itu artinya 'kan bursa hehehe,,, saya jg penasaran ma background-nya Rukia? #plak!  
oke,,, neh dah apdet,,,,

Luv u too,,,

**UzumakiKuchiki :**

tumben nggak login?

akhirnya ketemu ya,,,

Yup, Ichi abis patah hati ma Nell…

Dah ku apdet,,,,

**Rinko Krochiki : **jangan kenceng2 teriaknya Rinko-chan,,,,  
makasih,,, makasih,,,  
disita ya? kasian amat,,,,  
ini udah diapdet,,,,

**Ichirukilover** : halo,..  
moga nggak kecewa lagi ya, 'kan udah dibikinin sekuelnya pluz dah apdet chap 2 lagi,,,  
di chap ini Ichi belon, coz chap ini lbh byk ngebahas masa lalu Ichi,,,

oh ya, kalo py saran, kritik ato uneg2 tentang fic ini ketikkan aja di kota review,,,

see ya,

Ann *_*


	3. Jalan Cinta

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Destiny**

_(Sekuel dari Gadis Hujan)_

…

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Jalan Cinta**

Acara _"Write with Me"_ yang diadakan Bleach Publisher diikuti oleh 30 orang peserta terpilih dan akan dilaksanakan selama dua hari satu malam. Tempat pelaksanaan sebuah rumah peristirahatan di pinggiran kota Karakura. Tempat itu dipilih agar peserta lebih santai dan merasa nyaman, karena seorang penulis butuh _mood_ yang bagus untuk menghasilkan karya yang bagus dan pemandangan alam yang asri, jauh dari keramaian kota biasanya lebih bersahabat dan membuat imajinasi lebih berkembang.

Ichigo mengamati satu persatu peserta yang melangkah turun dari bus. Ia menunggu hingga seseorang muncul. Gadis hujannya. Nama gadis itu memang tercantum dalam daftar peserta tapi Ichigo tidak tahu apakah gadis itu mengikuti acara ini atau tidak, karena ia harus berangkat lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan tempat acara.

Ichigo merasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat dilihatnya gadis berambut hitam itu turun dari bus. Kehendak hati sebenarnya ingin mendatangi gadis itu dan menyapanya tapi Ichigo tidak bisa melakukannya. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Karena ia tidak ingin peserta lain berpikir Rukia terpilih karena bantuannya bukan karena hasil kerjanya sendiri. Ichigo segera beranjak pergi menghindarkan dirinya dari kemungkinan terus-menerus menatap gadis itu.

…

Hampir jam Sembilan malam saat acara hari pertama _"Write with Me"_ berakhir. Tapi malam baru dimulai, dari dalam rumah peristirahatan berlantai dua yang hangat serta dikelilingi pekarangan yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis pohon buah-buahan itu para peserta dan panitia serta para instruktur-instruktur yang merupakan penulis itu kini berpindah ke halaman samping untuk melanjutkan malam itu dengan acara barbeque. Selang beberapa menit mulai tercium bau daging yang dipanggang, sungguh menggugah selera. Suara obrolan, tawa dan kebersamaan menyatu di udara malam di lereng pegunungan yang dingin.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seraut wajah. Namun, sampai habis diamatinya seluruh wajah yang ada di sana, raut wajah yang dicarinya tidak ditemukannya juga.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu dan segera beranjak pergi. Mencoba peruntungannya di tempat lain.

…

Rukia tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Ichigo sudah mencari di seluruh ruangan lantai satu dan dua rumah peristirahatan itu bahkan di sekitar rumah tapi hasilnya nihil, Rukia tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Ke mana gadis itu menghilang? Padahal selama pelatihan gadis itu ada. Ichigo menghela nafas. Selalu begitu cepat gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak yang bisa Ichigo telusuri. Pikiran buruk merasuki kepalanya, takut apabila terjadi hal buruk pada gadis itu. Mungkinkah gadis itu sakit atau mengalami kecelakaan, jatuh mungkin, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu karena konsentrasi semua orang kini tengah terfokus pada daging yang dipanggang.

Ditenangkannya diri, meredakan perasaan khawatir yang tidak perlu. Sekaligus menjinakkan debaran jantung yang tanpa ia sadari sudah berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari kerja normalnya. Daripada terus merasa khawatir, lagi dilangkahkannya kaki mencari sosok gadis mungil berambut hitam itu.

Setelah berkeliling dalam ruangan tanpa hasil. Ichigo melangkah keluar rumah peristirahatan itu menyisir daerah sekeliling. Akhirnya ditemukannya gadis itu, duduk pada sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang. Cahaya lampu dari rumah membantunya mengenali bayang gadis itu.

Rukia duduk dalam diam, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang malam itu bertabur bintang dan bulan separuh yang mengintip di balik awan.

Ichigo berdiri mematung. Langkahnya mati. Bayang gadis itu menguasainya. Lama hingga akhirnya Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati gadis itu.

"Rukia," sapa Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh.

"Kamu," gumam Rukia datar tak nampak terkejut dengan kehadiaran Ichigo seolah sudah menduganya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ichigo seraya melangkah maju agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Rukia.

"Duduklah."

Rukia menggeser posisinya memberi tempat untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia. Sesaat tanpa sengaja bahu Ichigo bersentuhan dengan bahu Rukia. Ada harum yang tercium samar. Aroma bunga, yang tidak Ichigo kenali. Namun, aroma itu menenangkan membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama tinggal di samping gadis itu.

"Di sini dingin, kamu tidak kedinginan?" Ichigo membuka percakapan kembali.

"Sedikit, tapi sepadan dengan langit seindah ini." Rukia kembali mendongak menikmati keindahan langit malam.

"Kamu suka langit?" tanya Ichigo yang mengikuti gerak gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Ya, karena langit adalah kanvas yang indah yang menampilkan awan, bintang serta matahari dan bulan."

"Bagaimana dengan pelangi?"

"Bagiku pelangi terlalu semu, tidak nyata dan hanya sementara."

"Oh."

"Dan pelangi tidak cocok untukku," tambah Rukia.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo bagitu cepat.

"Aku tidak harus menjawabnya" elak Rukia.

"Tapi kamu sudah membuatku penasaran, nona."

"Rasa penasaran membuat seseorang lebih hidup, bergairah untuk mencari tahu."

"Jadi, kamu ingin aku mencari tahu?"

"Tidak untuk hal ini."

Lama keduanya larut dalam sunyi. Rukia menatap langit dan Ichigo menatapnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Rukia memecah sunyi, mungkin gadis itu mulai gerah dengan tatapan Ichigo padanya.

"Karena aku ingin," jawab Ichigo setengah melamun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin merekammu dalam ingatanku dan menyimpannya di dalam ingatanku." Jelas Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu menumbuhkan banyak tanya di hatiku."

"Katakan."

"Kamu sangat berbeda."

"Setiap orang adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Semua orang mempunyai akarnya…"

"Akarnya masing-masing." Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kamu terlihat unik di mataku," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Rasanya aku sama saja seperti yang lain. Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, mahasiswa tingkat 3 di Universitas Karakura. Menyukai novel dan mempunyai impian menjadi penulis novel suatu hari nanti. Tidak suka update status di _facebook_ dan tidak punya twitter. Menyukai suara indah Yui dan David Archuleta tapi sekali-sekali juga mendengarkan lagu rock atau rock alternatif. Nah, itu adalah hal-hal yang sangat biasa bukan?" Ichigo tersenyum. Menyadari kalau Rukia sedang melakukan manuver halus untuk menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan tadi?"

Sesaat Rukia terdiam. Lalu detik berikutnya wajahnya mengeras dan tatapan matanya tajam menghunus Ichigo.

"Apa harus ku jawab untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahumu?"

Ichigo terkejut. Bukan oleh kalimat yang menyudutkan itu, tapi lebih karena tatapan mata Rukia. mata itu seolah menyiratkan tuduhan.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Ichigo menyesali keingintahuannya yang berlebihan.

Rukia menghirup udara. Memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara dingin guna meredam nyala di dalam dirinya. Ia marah karena laki-laki itu mengusiknya, mengganggu hidupnya yang sudah tertata rapi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat hari berhujan yang basah dan dingin. Lalu saat Rukia berhasil menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu laki-laki berambut jingga itu lagi takdir berkata lain dan mempertemukan mereka lagi dan lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sendirian," ujar Rukia kemudian.

"Tapi sudah malam."

"Aku tidak akan pergi jauh, hanya akan duduk di sini setengah atau satu jam lagi."

"Tapi…" Ichigo ragu.

"Kadang-kadang kita memerlukan waktu untuk sendirian. Dan aku sangat suka sendirian," ujar Rukia yang merupakan cara halus gadis itu untuk menyuruh Ichigo pergi.

Ichigo menatap gadis itu tepat di manik violetnya yang terlihat memukau di bawah sinar redup rembulan dan disadarinya bahwa gadis itu luar biasa teguh hati, berkeinginan keras dan tidak mudah menyerah. Dihelanya nafas panjang. Harus diterimanya kalau ia tidak mudah menggoyahkan keputusan gadis itu.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling memastikan gadis itu aman sebelum beranjak kembali ke dalam rumah peristirahatan. Tapi ia terus mengawasi gadis itu dari dalam rumah peristirahatan hingga Rukia masuk untuk beristirahat.

…

"Jadi ke mana kamu semalam?" Tanya Renji pada Ichigo saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Melihat bintang," jawab Ichigo sambil membelokkan langkahnya menuju ruangan tempat diadakan pelatihan pagi itu.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua sekaligus hari terakhir acara "Write with Me" diadakan, sore nanti acara akan berakhir dan mereka akan kembali ke pusat kota Karakura.

"Dengan?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak dengan siapa-siapa."

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" Kilah Ichigo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia Kuchiki?" Renji tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang tidak bisa kusembunyikan darimu."

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan nona Kuchiki ini."

"Hubungan? Dia bahkan seperti ingin menjauh dariku." Ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu tanda ia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Lalu apa kabar gadis hujanmu?" Renji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Apa kamu percaya bahwa cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri?"

Kening Renji berkerut bingung tapi tetap dijawabnya pertanyaan kawannya itu. "Percaya." Renji mengangguk yakin. "Dan itu yang akan terjadi pada kita. Pada saatnya nanti jalan cinta itu akan terbuka seluas-luasnya sehingga ke arah mana pun kita menuju, selalu akan tersedia cinta untuk kita."

"Begitu keyakinanmu?"

"Tentu saja, mengapa kamu bertanya?"

"Karena sepertinya cintaku menemukan jalannya." Senyum mengembang di wajah Ichigo.

"Nah, bisa kamu jelaskan karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Rukia adalah gadis hujanku," jelas Ichigo.

Mata Renji membelalak. "Kamu bercanda."

"Kelihatannya?" Ichigo mengangkat alis.

Renji menatap Ichigo. "Tidak," jawabnya.

"Kamu beruntung." Renji menepuk bahu Ichigo.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Bisa dibilang beruntung, bisa juga tidak."

"Karena dia ingin menjauhimu?"

"Begitulah."

"Mungkin kamu harus berusaha lebih keras." Renji menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo.

…

Renji masuk ke dalam setiap ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah peristirahatan mencari sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang yang tertinggal karena sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali ke pusat kota Karakura. Langkah Renji terhenti saat mendapati seorang gadis berkacamata berdiri di bawah tangga.

"Ise? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini bukankah sebentar lagi busnya berangkat?" Renji melirik jam tangannya.

"Saya tahu, tapi saya sedang menunggu Kuchiki." Jawab gadis bernama lengkap Nanao Ise itu padanya.

"Rukia Kuchiki?"

Nanao mengangguk. "Ada barang Kuchiki yang tertinggal makanya kami kembali."

Renji diam. Nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu sebuah senyum misterius terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ise, kamu kembali saja ke bus."

"Tapi Kuchiki."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ujar Renji.

Nanao sebenarnya agak curiga dengan Renji tapi segera ditepisnya kecurigaan itu dan memilih mempercayai laki-laki itu.

…

"Hoi, Ichigo."

Ichigo membatalkan niatnya hendak membuka pintu mobil saat mendengar suara Renji memanggilnya dan berbalik.

"Aku akan pulang naik bus," kata Renji setelah sampai di depannya.

Kata-kata Renji langsung membuat kening Ichigo berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin membuka jalan cinta untuk seseorang."

Kening Ichigo semakin berkerut.

"Tampangmu jelek sekali, kawan." Renji menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kamu juga akan berterima kasih padaku. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Oh ya, jangan lupa periksa ke dalam sebelum kamu pulang, takut ada yang ketinggalan." Kata Renji sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" Tanya Tatsuki heran saat Renji masuk ke dalam bus.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu," jawab Renji asal.

"Tapi?"

"Sekali-sekali bolehkan aku bersamamu," Renji menggoda Tatsuki.

…

Bus itu menderu, perlahan mulai bergerak meninggalkanjalan berbatu memasuki jalan beraspal yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke tengah rutinitas masing-masing.

"Loh kok, busnya tidak ada?" Rukia keluar sambil menenteng sebuah tas di tangan kanannya. Kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan kendaraan besar itu.

"Rukia?"

Rukia segera berbalik dan menemukan Ichigo.

"Busnya sudah berangkat?" tanyanya panik bahkan terlihat hampir menangis.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku? Lalu. Sekarang bagaimana aku pulang?" Tanya Rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo tercengang beberapa saat lalu wajah tercengangnya berganti dengan senyum geli.

"Kamu menertawakanku?" Tuduh Rukia.

"Tidak," kilah Ichigo.

"Iya." Rukia berkeras.

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak mengaku kamu bukan laki-laki," ancam Rukia dengan wajah cemberut.

Kali ini Ichigo tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Nah, 'kan kamu benar-benar menertawakanku," tuduh Rukia.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo disela tawanya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang karena kita sudah ditinggal kita harus mencari transportasi untuk pulang. Apa di sini ada bus umum?" tanya Rukia.

"Ada, tapi berangkat tiap jam tujuh pagi dan tujuh malam."

"Sekarang baru jam lima jadi kita harus menunggu dua jam lagi," kata Rukia lesu.

"Sebenarnya aku membawa mobil," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" sungutnya.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo. "Mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Apa hanya kita berdua?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Semuanya sudah pulang?"

Lagi Ichigo mengangguk. "Ayo," ajak Ichigo seraya mengambil alih tas di tangan Rukia dan membawakannya.

'_Sepertinya aku memang harus berterima kasih padamu, Renji.'_

Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Ichigo.

…

tbc

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya!

Saya kembali, adakah yang merindukan saya? (reader : nggak ada!)

Sesuai kata-kata saya sebelumnya kali ini saya banyakin IchiRuki-nya, apa masih kurang? Oh ya, tentang masa lalu Rukia bakal saya certain di chap depan ato di chap 5, harap bersabar ya. Lalu masalah per chap yg isinya pendek alias nggak nyampe 2rb kata, memang sengaja saya buat begitu kok… hehehe…

Review's review :

**UzumakiKuchiki **: eh, kok bisa?

Yep, Ichi hrs berterima kasih sm Rukia tuh,,,

'kembar identik' disitu cuma perumpamaan kok,,,  
yep, ini dah update, makasih dah RnR ya…

.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Kasih masukannya buat saya di kota review ya,,,, makasih *_*

See ya,

Ann *_*


	4. Hati yang berserak

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Destiny**

_(Sekuel dari Gadis Hujan)_

…

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Hati yang berserak**

…

Perpustakaan Universitas Karakura hari itu sepi pengunjung, hanya nampak beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sana untuk membaca atau mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Ruangan itu terasa dingin kerena dinginnya pendingin ruangan hanya dinikmati oleh beberapa orang saja.

Gadis berambut hitam yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat dua Universitas Karakura itu duduk di salah satu kursi di bagian sudut ruangan, membaca sebuah buku tentang astronomi.

"Rukia," seseorang menyapanya.

Rukia mendongak, keningnya berkerut karena bingung. Yang berdiri di depannya adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampusnya.

"Hai," Grimmjow menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Rukia. "Apa yang sedang kau baca?" ditunjuknya buku terbuka yang berada di atas meja di hadapan Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat bukunya dan memperlihatkan cover buku, tertulis di sana Rasi Bintang dengan gambar rasi bintang orion.

"Suka astronomi ya?"

Rukia mengangguk. Di kepala gadis itu masih berputar pertanyaan mengapa Grimmjow mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku juga suka, bahkan aku punya teropong bintang di rumah. Rasi apa yang paling kamu suka?" Grimmjow bertanya lagi.

Rukia diam. Mata violetnya menatap heran pada laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Grimmjow mendatanginya dan mengajaknya bicara padahal selama ini mereka tidak pernah bicara, bahkan Rukia ragu Grimmjow bahkan pernah meliriknya.

Rukia memang bukan termasuk mahasiswa populer di kampusnya, waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan di perpustakaan dan ruang kelas. Jadi, sangat aneh jika sekarang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez mengajaknya bicara. Jangan-jangan laki-laki itu punya maksud tertentu, meminta Rukia mengerjakan tugasnya mungkin.

"Orion, aku paling suka rasi bintang orion," akhirnya Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Rasi pemburu?"

"Ya, Orion memang rasi bintang yang didedikasikan bagi Orion, putera Neptune, pemburu terbaik di dunia tapi selain itu orion juga merupakan penunjuk arah barat dan juga sering digunakan para petani sebagai penanda waktu bercocok tanam di mulai," jelas Rukia.

"Wah, kau tahu banyak." Grimmjow tersenyum padanya.

Dan setelah melihat senyum itu Rukia baru tahu mengapa banyak gadis yang bertekuk lutut pada laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Kurasa lain kali kita harus melihat bintang bersama."

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. Melihat bintang bersama? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Maaf, aku tidak…"

Kalimat Rukia mengambang tidak terselesaikan.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa. Perkenalkan aku Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Grimm. Teman-temanku biasanya memanggilku begitu."

Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia yang disambut ragu-ragu oleh gadis itu.

"Karena sepertinya kau sudah tahu namaku jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi," kata Rukia.

"Ya."

Lagi, Grimmjow tersenyum padanya.

"Dan aku sudah tahu namamu sebelum kau menyebutkan namamu tadi," tambah Rukia.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau cukup terkenal," gumam Rukia.

"Begitulah."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di perpustakaan dengan gadis yang belum pernah kau sapa meskipun sudah satu setengah tahun berada di kelas yang sama?" akhirnya Rukia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar di kepalanya.

Grimmjow terkejut. Sedikit tercengang bahkan. Laki-laki itu tidak menyangka Rukia akan seterus terang itu mempertanyakan maksudnya.

"Karena kau bertanya maka aku berkewajiban menjawab."

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, aku memang ingin mendekatimu."

"Kenapa?" Rukia menatap bingung Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tidak pernah mendapati respon seperti itu biasanya gadis-gadis akan tersenyum malu dengan wajah merona saat mendengar kata-kata rayuan darinya. Lalu dengan sedikit senyuman dan beberapa kalimat rayuan lagi gadi-gadis itu akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sepertinya penaklukannya kali ini akan sulit tapi justru hal itu membuatnya bersemangat.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau kau begitu cantik?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Cantik itu relatif bagi setiap orang."

Grimmjow terdiam. Baru kali ini dia mendapati seorang gadis yang menanggapi sanjungan kecantikan dirinya dengan sangat biasa bahkan tanpa perasaan berarti.

"Ya, kau benar. Cantik itu memang tergantung penilaian masing-masing. Dan bagiku kau _unforgettable girl,_" kata Grimmjow yang membuat alis Rukia terangkat lagi. "Kamu tak terlupakan, Rukia."

"Ada beragam kecantikan dan banyak gadis cantik di dunia. Teknologi memungkinkan terjadinya kecantikan fisik buatan sesuai dengan keinginan setiap orang," tanggap Rukia.

"Ya. Tapi kamu berbeda."

"Kamu bahkan belum mengenalku."

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih sering bertemu setelah ini untuk lebih saling mengenal." Grimmjow tersenyum, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Rukia.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia. Detik berikutnya Rukia menyadari betapa bodoh pertanyaannya itu. Kebodohan yang dipicu debaran yang tidak terkendali dari bilik jantungnya yang diakibatkan senyuman dan tatapan mata Grimmjow padanya.

"Tentu supaya kau tahu apa yang tersimpan dalam diriku," jawab Grimmjow.

…

Sejak pertemuan di Perpustakaan itu Grimmjow acap kali datang menemui Rukia. Tidak untuk sesuatu yang penting, terkadang hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol atau mengajak Rukia makan bersama. Rukia semula menolak dan menutup diri karena memiliki kecurigaan pada laki-laki itu tapi lama kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran laki-laki berambut biru itu bahkan menanti-nanti kapan laki-laki itu akan muncul.

"Mau pergi ke Planetarium bersamaku?"

Grimmjow mengacungkan dua tiket masuk Planetarium. Dari warna tiket yang berwarna emas itu Rukia tahu bahwa itu tiket VIP.

"Kapan?"

"Kapan saja asal jangan lewat dari hari Minggu karena tiketnya hanya berlaku sampai Minggu," jawab Grimmjow. "Kapan kau ada waktu?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat kapan waktu kosong yang ia punya.

"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu?" Ujarnya akhirnya.

"Boleh. Jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas."

"Baik, kalau begitu kita makan siang dulu sebelum ke Planetarium."

Rukia mengangguk. "Begitu juga boleh."

…

"Grimm, lihat itu rasi Orion." Kata Rukia penuh semangat. Bintang dan benda langit lainnya memang selalu membuat Rukia bersemangat.

"Indah sekali." Rukia takjub saat langit-langit Planetarium menampilkan hujan meteor. Karena merasa tidak ada respon dari laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya Rukia pun menoleh dan melepas kacamata 3D-nya. Grimmjow tidak sedang menatap hujan meteor melainkan sedang menatapnya.

"Kamu lebih indah," bisiknya lirih. Tapi bukan kata-kata laki-laki itu yang membuat Rukia terpaku melainkan tatapan matanya yang memerangkap Rukia, membuatnya tidak sanggup memalingkan matanya. Perlahan wajah Grimmjow mendekati wajah Rukia. Rukia tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi ia tidak kuasa menolak karena di sudut hatinya Rukia juga menginginkan hal itu.

Itu ciuman biasa. Tidak ada yang berlebihan, hanya kecupan singkat yang tidak bertahan lebih dari beberapa detik. Tapi entah mengapa Rukia sulit melupakannya bahkan saat ia tidur malam itu ciuman itu pun terbawa ke dalam mimpinya.

…

"Selesai."

Rukia mengikat kain perca hasil buatan tangannya dengan pita di dalam kain itu terbungkus toples berisi cookies coklat berbentuk bintang hasil buatannya sendiri.

"Buat siapa sih kok sepertinya spesial sekali?" goda Rangiku, teman satu apartemennya.

Rukia tersenyum dengan pipi merona. "Ucapan terima kasih untuk seseorang," sahutmya. Bayangan laki-laki berambut biru itu hinggap di pikirannya, membuatnya ingat harus bergegas kalau masih ingin mengikuti kuliah Aizen-_sensei_.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang, ada kuliah jam delapan. Kau tidak berkerja hari ini, Rangiku?"

Rangiku menggeleng. "Hari ini aku _off_."

Rukia bergegas meraih kuenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas karton. Lalu berlari pelan ke luar dari apartemen sederhana yang ditinggalinya bersama Rangiku sejak ia masuk kuliah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Rukia-_chan._" Terdengar suara Rangiku.

"Ya."

Sahut Rukia sambil menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

…

Hampir tengah hari saat Rukia beranjak menuju kantin kampus. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tali tas karton yang berisi kue buatannya yang rencananya akan diberikan pada seseorang yang teramat spesial baginya.

Langkahnya terhenti di dekat pintu masuk kantin ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang familiar di indra dengarnya.

"Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh."

Suara itu milik Grimmjow.

"Dia pasti berpikir aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Suara itu terdengar lagi kali ini diikuti suara tawa.

"Jahat sekali kau Grimm."

Suara seorang gadis menimpali tapi gadis itu juga ikut tertawa bersama beberapa orang yang duduk bersama Grimmjow di meja itu.

"Sudah jelas 'kan, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez tidak pernah gagal."

"Ya, ya, ya, bahkan Rukia Kuchiki si putri es itupun bisa kau taklukan."

Rukia ternganga. _'Jadi selama ini…'_

Hati Rukia mencelos. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh. Mengapa ia tidak mengindahkan peringatan di kepalanya yang muncul berulang-ulang agar ia menjauh dari Grimmjow.

Tiba-tiba Rukia sadar kalau Grimmjow sudah tidak menghubunginya lagi sejak hari mereka pergi ke Planetarium. Tiba-tiba mata Rukia terasa panas dan cairan bening itupun tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Rukia berbalik dan bergegas melangkah enjauh. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun melihatnya menangis.

…

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak terakhir kali Rukia terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati dirinya memimpikan kenangan pahitnya dengan Grimmjow. Padahal sudah berulang-ulang Rukia mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa ia seharusnya tidak mengingat-ingat lagi hari pertemuan itu atau hari-hari setelahnya saat Grimmjow selalu hadir di sekitarnya. Sekaligus menyadarkan dirinya bahwa Grimmjow hanya menipunya, membodohinya dengan senyuman dan kata-kata manis.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia menoleh dan menemukan Nanao Ise teman sekamarnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengingatkan Rukia bahwa ia sekarang berada di rumah peristirahan untuk mengikuti acara _'Write with me_' bukan kamar apartemen sederhananya dan ini merupakan hari terakhir, nanti sore acara itu akan berakhir dan ia akan kembali ke rutinitasnya semula. Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, mungkin kita bisa sarapan lebih cepat dan jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kelas dimulai." Ujar Nanao.

"Ide yang bagus." Rukia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke luar jendela dan gerakan tangan gadis itu terhenti. Lalu kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela. Matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut jingga yang tengah berlari di jalan setapak.

"Yang satu itu memang ganteng."

Rukia menoleh.

"Aku tidak memerhatikan Kurosaki-_san _kok."

Nanao tersenyum. "Aku tidak bilang kau memerhatikan Kurosaki-_san_. Aku cuma bilang kalo yang satu itu memang ganteng. Dan di sana ada dua orang, Rukia. Kurosaki-_san _dan Abarai-_san_."

Rukia mengembalikan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan benar apa yang dikatakan Nanao kalau di luar sana ada dua orang bukan hanya Ichigo saja, kenapa tadi di matanya hanya terlihat Ichigo seorang?.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Kurosaki-_san_?"

"Aku tidak…"

"Menyukainya juga tidak apa-apa Kuchiki." Nanao menggoda Rukia.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," Rukia berkeras. Menentang debar jantung yang selalu menjadi lebih cepat saat berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang belum lama dikenalnya itu.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyukai orang yang masih asing untukku. Aku tidak akan tertipu dua kali." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Rukia pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Nanao.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu, tapi kita harus melangkah maju. Jangan terkekang dengan masa lalu sehingga kau kehilangan kesempatan yang ada di depanmu," kata Nanao.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin berhati-hati agar tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali."

"Tentu saja, kau harus berhati-hati tapi jangan menutup hatimu. Cinta tidak akan datang padamu jika kau tidak memberi kesempatan pada cinta itu."

Rukia melirik Nanao lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela, menatap Ichigo yang tengah berlari menjauh.

"Aku mandi dulu," ujar Rukia lalu gadis itu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

…

Shunsui Kyoraku. Seorang penulis novel yang sudah menerbitkan lebih dari seratus judul novel itu berdiri di samping layar LCD sambil menjelaskan lima hal penting dalam membuat sebuah fiksi yaitu alur cerita, _setting_, penokohan, konflik dan _ending_. Sesekali seorang peserta mengangkat tangan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan dan langsung dijawab dengan jawaban yang mudah dimengerti, menunjukkan bahwa selain seorang penulis novel yang terkenal, Shunsui Kyoraku juga pengajar yang baik.

Rukia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada penjelasan yang diberikan Shunsui Kyoraku tapi konsentrasinya tidak 100% tertuju pada kata-kata yang mengalir dari mulut penulis senior itu. Rukia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling mencari seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut matahari tenggelam itu. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat sejak pagi tadi, entah pergi kemana dia, apakah sudah pulang lebih dulu ke Karakura? Rukia menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi.

"Hei, apa yang dikatakan Kyouraku-_sensei _tadi?" tanya Nanao yang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Apa?" Rukia terkejut.

"Itu, istilah yang Kyoraku-_sensei _sebutkan tadi." Nanao menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya juga?"

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng.

Nanao menoleh, mengamati buku catatan Rukia yang hanya berisi sedikit coretan.

"Kau melamun ya?"

Rukia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kurosaki-_san _ya?" tebak Nanao.

Rukia menatap Nanao. Sepertinya percuma berbohong pada gadis berkacamata itu tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Rukia mengangguk.

"Dia tidak kelihatan dari tadi, apa mungkin sudah kembali lebih dulu ke Karakura?"

Nanao tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa tidak, tadi aku melihatnya bicara dengan Abarai-_san _beberapa menit lalu."

"Eh, kapan? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Rukia.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin kau sedang melamun makanya tidak melihatnya." Jawab Nanao.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis hingga hampir tidak terlihat. Ekspresi kecil dari kelegaan yang dirasakannya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas laki-laki itu selalu muncul di kepalaku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu."

"Jatuh cinta pandangan pertama ya?"

"Jatuh cinta apanya, laki-laki itu benar-benar pengganggu nomor satu," gerutu Rukia.

"Tapi kau mencari-carinya 'kan?"

Rukia melirik Nanao. Tidak ada penyangkalan yang bisa dikatakannya sebagai balasan. Rukia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Ia kesal karena Ichigo muncul dan mengganggu kehidupannya yang sudah tertata rapi. Tapi Rukia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada rasa senang menjalari hatinya saat ternyata takdir berbaik hati mempertemukannya kembali dengan Ichigo, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali, bahkan laki-laki itu terlihat ingin lebih mengenalnya lagi. Namun, ada ketakutan di hati Rukia. Ketakutan yang besarnya mengalahkan rasa senangnya atas pertemuan dengan Ichigo. Ketakutan yang merajai hatinya sehingga membuat Rukia menutup diri, tidak memberi kesempatan pada laki-laki itu untuk mendekatinya. Ketakutan dengan kemungkinan suatu hari nanti ia akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu.

"Mulutmu bisa saja berkata 'tidak' berkali-kali tapi kejujuran adalah milik hati. Jadi biarkan hatimu membimbingmu," kata Nanao.

…

Rukia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tasnya. Mencari sesuatu di dalam tas berukuran sedang berisi pakaian dan perlengkapan pribadinya itu.

"Mencari sesuatu, Kuchiki?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar," ujarnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ambil."

"Tidak usah, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri kau duluan saja Ise." Kata Rukia.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menunggumu di sini," ujar Nanao.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak akan lama."

Rukia bergegas menaiki tangga.

…

Butuh lebih dari lima belas menit bagi Rukia untuk menemukan ponselnya, yang ternyata jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Syukurlah akhirnya ketemu," kata Rukia sambil mengusap layar ponselnya sambil meluruskan kakinya.

Cepat diraihnya tas berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura yang diletakkannya di dekat pintu dan melangkah cepat keluar kamar.

"Pasti dia sudah ke bus duluan." Ujar Rukia saat ia tidak menemukan Nanao di bawah tangga.

…

"Abarai-_san_, di mana Kuchiki?" tanya Nanao saat bus mulai bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumah peristirahatan.

"Masih di rumah peristirahatan, mencari barangnya yang tertinggal." Jawab Renji.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Ada Ichi... maksudku Kurosaki di sana, dia akan membantu Kuchiki."

"Lalu bagaimana mereka pulang? Busnya 'kan hanya satu?"

"Ah, itu soal gampang." Jawab Renji santai. "Kurosaki membawa mobil. Jadi, tenanglah Ise. Kuchiki pasti sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat."

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu yang penting Kuchiki sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat." Ujar Nanao seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

…

"Apa hanya kita berdua?"

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau bertanya Rukia dan jawabanku tetap sama. Ya, kita hanya berdua." Jawab Ichigo dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Rukia begitu keberatan satu mobil dengannya.

"Jadi, kita hanya berdua?"

Inti pertanyaan Rukia sama meskipun kalimat yang digunakan berbeda.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Kalau kau begitu keberatan pulang berdua saja denganku aku bisa menghubungi Renji dan memintanya kembali untuk menjemputmu," tawarnya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku…"

"Aku mengerti, berkendara berdua saja dengan laki-laki yang baru kau kenal, selama kurang lebih tiga jam pasti membuatmu takut. Tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu," potong Ichigo. "Kau bisa percaya padaku." Janjinya.

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang menunggunya sambil menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di pintu mobil. Sebenarnya Rukia bukan takut Ichigo akan macam-macam padanya, ia tahu Ichigo tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya. Yang Rukia takutkan adalah semakin sering dan lama ia menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki itu pertahanannya akan runtuh dan benar-benar akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ichigo.

Sebuah senyuman kecil mampir di bibir Ichigo saat Rukia mengangguk tanda persetujuannya.

…

tbc

…

* * *

Halo semuanya,,,, bagaimana kabar kalian? Maaf ya, baru update sekarang banyak hal yang perlu saya urus di RL hehehe…

Oh ya, di chapter ini setting waktunya kembali ke pagi hari terakhir _'Write with me'_ tapi saya menceritakannya dengan Rukia _side _ dan di bagian awal saya menceritakan tentang alasan yang membuat Rukia enggan didekati laki-laki.

**Review's review :**

**MiiSakura**

Halo, Mii-chan

Nggak ketinggalan kok asal bacanya dari chap 1,,,  
yep, saya jg ngerasa kalo bahasanya beda banget, saya emang perlu belajar lagi supaya penggunaan bahasa saya konsisten,,,

Makasih dah RnR,,,,  
tenang nggak nyampe 10 chapter kok,,, *plak!*

**Ichirukilover**

Halo,,,  
kemaren2 bs update cepet tp sekarang kembali update lelet hehehe,,,  
ayo semangat Ichigo!  
makasih dah RnR ya,,,

**MorningEagle**

Nggak papa,,, RL mangy g utama 'kan?

Baru nyadar kalo banyak kata yg kupakai jarang dipakai author2 lain maklum pengaruh sering baca novel angkatan Balai Pustaka….

Penasaran ya? tapi di chap ini nggak ngebahas IchiRuki tp GrimmRuki, chap depan deh saya banyakin IchiRuki-nya…  
Makasih udah RnR,,,,

**Uzumaki Kuchiki **

Bikin baru aja *plak! Emangnya gampang?*  
Di chap ini udah saya ceritakan asal muasal knp Rukia nggak mau didekati laki-laki,,,

Makasih dah RnR…

**Uki the Great**

Halo, Uki-san…

Makasih masukannya, akan saya perhatikan ke depannya…

Makasih dah RnR….

Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Apa Grimmjow-nya terlalu occ? Kasih pendapatnya di kotak review ya,,,,

Terima kasih untuk yang dah baca en review

Ann *_*


	5. Pernyataan

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Destiny**

_(Sekuel dari Gadis Hujan)_

…

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Pernyataan **

…

Suduh setengah jam mobil yang dikemudikan Ichigo melaju. Tapi masih tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di dalam mobil itu. Hanya suara musik dari _mp3 player_ yang di putar Ichigo menemani perjalanan mereka menuju Karakura. Ichigo melirik Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang dipalingkan ke jendela. Ichigo menghela napas, Rukia begitu sulit didekati bahkan untuk sekedar diajak bicarapun sulit.

"Mengapa kau begitu dingin padaku?" Akhirnya Ichigo buka suara.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo. "Kurasa tidak," jawabnya.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" tanya Rukia. "Masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang bisa kau ganggu, kenapa malah memilihku?"

"Jadi, menurutmu selama ini aku mengganggu?" sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggumu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu berhenti muncul di kepalaku."

Rukia terdiam. Refleks jari-jarinya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang sudah membocorkan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi rahasianya. Rukia segera membuang muka, tapi ia masih sempat melihat senyum kecil yang muncul di bibir Ichigo.

"Jadi, aku selalu muncul di kepalamu?" nada senang jelas terdengar dalam suara Ichigo.

"Tidak selalu, hanya kadang-kadang saja," ralat Rukia.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu," elak Rukia.

"Apa mungkin kau berpikir aku ini sangat tampan dan memesona?"

Rukia melirik Ichigo lewat kaca spion atas mobil. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Harus. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah menyerah mendekatimu." Rukia memutar bola matanya. Apakah ia sudah bertemu laki-laki paling narsis sekaligus paling bebal di Karakura?

"Kenapa kau mendekatiku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Rukia menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia dan memberi gadis itu sebuah senyuman yang sukses membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar tak karuan. Tapi hanya sebentar, detik berikutnya Ichigo sudah kembali menatap jalan di depannya.

"Aku mendekatimu karena aku menyukaimu dan yang kuinginkan adalah kau," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam dan Ichigo pun ikut membisu. Namun, mata coklat laki-laki itu sesekali melirik Rukia yang kembali membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil, ke pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi yang memagari kanan kiri jalan.

"Laki-laki itu br*ngs*k, kalian hanya mendekati kami karena kalian memiliki maksud tersembunyi." Kata Rukia setelah sekian lama gadis itu membisu.

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Rukia membuat Ichigo memahami satu hal, bahwa kemungkinan besar Rukia pernah dilukai oleh seseorang di masa lalunya dan orang itu tentu saja berjenis kelamin sepertinya, laki-laki.

"Kau benar kami para laki-laki memang punya maksud tersembunyi saat mendekati seorang gadis. Contohnya saja aku , aku mendekatimu memang karena aku memiliki maksud tersembunyi padamu." Aku Ichigo. "Maksud tersembunyi yang baik kurasa, karena aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu dan ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

"Hanya itu?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Setelah itu aku ingin merebut hatimu dan menyimpannya dalam hatiku."

"Mudah sekali kau bicara," kata Rukia sinis.

"Yah, bicara memang mudah. Pada pelaksanaannya sangat sulit apalagi kau begitu dingin dan sinis padaku." Sahut Ichigo, terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kesinisan Rukia padanya.

"Kalau begitu menyerah saja." Kata Rukia.

"Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah."

Rukia menatap Ichigo dari kaca spion atas mobil, melihat kesungguhan dari sepasang mata coklat yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku? Aku hanya gadis biasa, tidak cantik, tidak juga pandai atau kaya bahkan aku pendek. Tidak ada yang istimewa dariku."

Pelan kaki Ichigo menginjak rem, membuat mobil itu melambat kemudian berhenti. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia dan menatap dalam gadis itu.

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, tidak peduli sebiasa apapun dirimu, meski menurutmu kau tidak cantik karena bagiku kau sebaliknya, sangat cantik. Meski kau tidak pandai atau kaya bahkan semungil apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap menyukaimu." Jawab Ichigo.

Rukia membuang muka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau bahkan belum mengenalku."

"Maka dari itu ijinkan aku mengenalmu." Pinta Ichigo. suara lembut laki-laki tu membuat Rukia kembali menatapnya. "Biarkan aku mengenalmu, Rukia."

…

_Biarkan aku mengenalmu, Rukia._

Kata-kata Ichigo terus menggema di kepala Rukia, meski sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak laki-laki itu mengatakannya.

"Ada apa Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Rangiku karena melihat teman serumahnya itu hanya menatap layar laptopnya tanpa melakukan hal lain.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Hanya sedikit bingung."

"Bermasalah dengan jalan cerita yang kau tulis?"

Lagi Rukia menggeleng. "Aku bahkan belum mengetik satu huruf pun dari tadi," jawabnya.

"Ada masalah lain? Ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Ujar Rangiku.

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Rangiku." Ucapnya pada wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Rangiku beringsut mendekati Rukia. "Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan laki-laki yang mengantarmu pulang tadi ya?" tebaknya.

"Aku…" Rukia terlihat ragu.

"Aku tahu kau memang memikirkannya. Akhirnya Rukia-chan jatuh cinta lagi." Rangiku terlihat sangat senang.

"A-aku belum… kau salah paham, Rangiku. Aku belum jatuh cinta pada Kurosaki-_san._"

"Ah, jadi si ganteng itu namanya Kurosaki ya? Kau bilang belum 'kan, berarti ada kemungkinan kata belum itu akan berubah menjadi sudah."

Rukia terdiam. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menang kalau beradu argumen dengan wanita yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi teman serumahnya itu. Dulu apartemen itu hanya ditinggali Rangiku seorang tapi sejak tiga tahun lalu Rukia ikut tinggal di sana. Rukia tinggal bersama Rangiku sejak kakaknya, Byakuya, meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun lalu. Rangiku yang merupakan teman kuliah Byakuya tidak tega membiarkan Rukia tinggal sendirian akhirnya mengajak Rukia tinggal bersamanya.

"Aku belum siap jatuh cinta," ujar Rukia.

"Cinta tidak menunggu kita siap atau tidak untuk datang, dia datang begitu saja tanpa permisi. Masuk ke dalam hati kita dan tinggal di sana." Kata Rangiku.

"Itukah yang terjadi padamu, Rangiku? Sehingga kau begitu setia menunggu kepulangan Ichimaru-_san_?"

Rangiku tersenyum. Tatapan matanya berubah sayu, penuh kerinduan dan cinta untuk kekasih hatinya yang sudah dua tahun pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan sekolah guna menadapatkan gelar _master_. "Cinta membuatmu mampu melakukan apa saja, Rukia." Gumamnya seperti pada diri sendiri. Andai Rangiku tidak menyebut namanya Rukia pasti berpikir wanita itu bicara sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Rukia.

"Tentu tidak, karena cinta bukan untuk dimengerti tapi untuk dirasakan." Ujar Rangiku.

"Entahlah." Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Bukalah hatimu, biarkan cinta datang menghampirimu."

Sudah dua orang yang mengatakan padanya untuk membuka hati. Pertama Nanao dan sekarang Rangiku. Apakah ia memang masih menutup hatinya? Membiarkan dirinya terkunci dalam luka lama yang meski sudah sembuh namun masih membekas? Dapatkah ia membuka hatinya sekarang? Tidak beresiko kah?

Rangiku menepuk pelan puncak kepala Rukia dan berkata. "Setiap hal yang kita lakukan memiliki resiko, mungkin akan berakhir baik atau malah sebaliknya, kita tidak tahu. Kita hanya bisa mengetahuinya setelah kila melakukannya."

…

"Ichigo."

Ichigo membatalkan niatnya untuk naik ke lantai dua, dihentikannya langkah di anak tangga terbawah namun tidak berbalik ataupun menoleh. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dari suara si pemanggil, sehingga ia hanya membiarkan langkah-langkah itu menghampirinya.

"Ichigo."

Lagi suara manja itu memanggil namanya, namun kali ini sang pemilik suara sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau toska itu.

"Sedang banyak pekerjaan ya?"

Tangan berjemari lentik itu terulur hendak menyentuh pipi Ichigo. Ichigo menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga jemari Nel hanya menyentuh udara kosong. Segera Nel menarik kembali tangannya, menyadari betul penolakan halus Ichigo.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

Nada datar dalam suara Ichigo membuat Nel sedikit terkejut. Bukan sambutan seperti ini yang diharapkannya dari Ichigo. Lantas apa yang ia harapkan? Sebuah pelukan mesra? Nel tidak berharap sejauh itu, hanya sebuah senyuman dan kata-kata manis yang biasa Ichigo berikan padanya.

"Tentu saja menemuimu," jawab Nel. Berusaha menepis sambutan tak bersahabat dari Ichigo.

"Ada urusan apa? Apa kau ingin menerbitkan buku?"

Salah satu alis Nel yang dilukis sedemikian rupa dengan pensil alis terangkat. "Menerbitkan buku? Kau tahu sendiri aku paling anti berurusan dengan buku."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di kantor penerbitan buku?"

"Ada apa sih denganmu, Ichigo? Kenapa kau sekasar ini padaku?" tanya Nel.

"Maaf, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Jadi, kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, aku permisi, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini." Ujar Ichigo sambil hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Ichi, tunggu!"

Suara Nel yang cukup keras membuat beberapa mata menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Neliel?" tanya Ichigo. Laki-laki itu terlihat jengah menjadi perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa salahnya aku mencarimu? Meski kita bukan lagi pasangan kekasih tapi kita masih berteman bukan? Apa salahnya datang menemui teman lama?" cecar Nel dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Lobi Bleach publisher sore itu cukup ramai karena sudah jam pulang kerja. Maka dari itu baik para karyawan maupun orang-orang yang memiliki urusan di penerbitan itu mulai memenuhi lobi yang merupakan ruangan yang harus dilalui kalau ingin meninggalkan bangunan itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika seorang teman lama datang menemui temannya. Tapi aku mengenalmu, Neliel. Kau tidak akan menemui seseorang tanpa maksud tertentu. Jadi, katakan maksud kedatanganmu." Kata Ichigo.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir yang dipulas dengan lipstick merah hati. "Dari dulu memang kau yang paling memahamiku, Ichi." Kata-kata manja meluncur dari mulut Neliel membuat Ichigo menjadi waspada. Menurut pengalamannya, saat nada manja keluar dari mulut Nel berarti mantan kekasihnya itu ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan alasanku. Aku ingin kembali bersamamu, Ichigo."

Ichigo terkejut. "Aku pasti salah dengar." Katanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Aku kemari untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Ayo, kita mulai dari awal lagi." Mohon Nel, mata gadis itu menatap Ichigo dalam.

Cepat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangga yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, karena ia selalu lemah jika ada yang meminta padanya dengan mata seperti itu. Tak sengaja matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata berwarna violet yang ia hafal betul milik siapa.

"Rukia…" pelan Ichigo mengucap nama itu.

…

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-_san_. Besok kami akan menghubungimu lagi mengenai siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab sebagai editormu." Kata Momo sambil menyimpan berkas kontrak kerjasama yang baru saja ditandatangani Rukia.

"Baik. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya hari ini, Hinamori-_san._" Ujar Rukia.

Momo mengangguk. "Mari, saya antar keluar."

Rukia mengangguk dan keduanya berdiri lalu melangkah menuju tangga ke lantai satu dimana pintu keluar berada.

"Oh ya, Kuchiki-_san_ kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Momo.

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Rukia, Hinamori-_san_. Dan aku tinggal di daerah _kita* _Karakura."

"Baiklah, asal kau mau memanggilku Momo." Ujar Momo disertai sebuah senyum bersahabat. "Ah, sepertinya kita tinggal di daerah yang sama. Aku juga tinggal di daerah _kita._"

"Benarkah? Ternyata kita bertetangga."

Obrolan itu terus berlanjut hingga keduanya melangkah menuruni tangga. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah Rukia terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang familiar. Rukia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara itu, suara seseorang yang pernah menjadikan dirinya sebagai obyek taruhan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Aku kemari untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Ayo, kita mulai dari awal lagi."

Rukia terpaku menatap gadis berambut hijau toska yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tangga. Rukia mengenali gadis itu, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, salah satu teman main Grimmjow. Salah satu dari orang-orang yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai obyek taruhan.

"Rukia…"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kini mata violetnya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata coklat milik laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

"Maaf, Kurosaki-_san_, Neliel-_san, _silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian, kami permisi." Kata Momo seraya menyentuh siku Rukia sebagai isyarat agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dilanjutkan. Obrolan kami sudah selesai." Kata Ichigo yang langsung menuai protes dari Nel. Gadis itu segera meraih salah satu lengan Ichigo dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Kita belum selesai," ujarnya manja. "Masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Ichi."

"Kami permisi, Kurosaki-_san_, Neliel-_san._"

Momo berlalu diikuti Rukia di belakangnya, yang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, hanya melirik sekilas lalu berlalu pergi dengan langkah cepat.

…

"Ichigo."

Guncangan keras yang berasal dari sepasang tangan ramping mengembalikan perhatian Ichigo kepada Neliel.

"Ichigo…" rengekan yang keluar dari bibir Nel menyadarkan Ichigo akan sesuatu. Sebuah realita bahwa ada satu hal yang tidak disadarinya ada dalam diri Nel selama ini. Egois. Dulu egoisme itu ditafsirkannya sebagai kemanjaan seorang gadis yang kadang kala membuat hatinya melambung, memberinya rasa bangga karena begitu dibutuhkan tapi kini ia mengerti bahwa itu sifat manja itu adalah penjelmaan dari keinginan menang sendiri dan selalu diutamakan.

"Maaf, Nel. Kurasa tidak ada jalan kembali. Kau sudah memutuskan pergi dariku dan memilih bersama kekasih barumu yang entah siapa namanya. Sekali lagi maaf, di hatiku sudah tidak ada dirimu." Tegas Ichigo.

"Namanya Ulquiorra, Ichigo. Dan aku sudah putus dengannya." Kata Nel.

Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir Ichigo. "Aku mengerti. Jadi, itu alasanmu kembali padaku. Karena laki-laki itu meninggalkanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak." Nel menggeleng keras. "Ulqui tidak meninggalkanku. Aku yang meninggalkannya, karena aku akhirnya sadar ternyata dia tidak sebaik dirimu, Ichigo. Ulqui terlalu _posesive_ dan pemaksa, aku terkekang bersamanya. Tapi tidak saat bersamamu, kau sangat pengertian dan aku selalu memiliki kebebasan bersamamu." Jelasnya.

"Begitu bebasnya, sampai kau bisa mencari cinta lain padahal kau masih bersamaku?"

Nel tercengang. "Ku pikir kau sudah memaafkanku untuk hal itu." ucapnya lirih.

"_Forgiven but not forgetten_," ujar Ichigo. "Sudahlah, Neliel. Kita sudah berakhir, pergi dan carilah orang lain."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Ichigo pun melangkah meninggalkan Nel.

…

"Dia pasti salah paham." Gumam Ichigo nyaris tak terdengar, seolah berbicara pada diri sendiri. "Aku mengerjarnya keluar, menelusuri jalan yang ku pikir dia lewati tapi tetap tidak menemukannya."

Laki-laki itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kubikelnya. Wajahnya diarahkan ke kiri, tempat kubikel Renji berada.

"Sudahlah," Renji menenangkan. "Kau masih punya kesempatan bertemu dengannya di lain waktu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ichigo. Sulung Kurosaki itu benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya sehingga melupakan kalau dia tahu dimana Rukia tinggal. "Kalaupun bertemu, dia pasti tidak mau bicara denganku. Dia pasti salah paham melihatku dengan Neliel kemarin. Ditambah lagi Momo mengatakan padanya bahwa Neliel itu pacarku. Padahal aku baru menyatakan ingin lebih mengenalnya, sekarang dia pasti berpikir aku _playboy_."

"Kau merengek seperti seorang gadis, kepala jeruk." Tanggap Renji.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Sahut Ichigo sebal.

"Kau yakin?" Renji tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo, mencurigai adanya sesuatu yang disembunyikan sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut merah panjang itu.

Renji tidak menjawab hanya meletakkan sebuah naskah novel di atas meja kubikel Ichigo.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak menambah pekerjaanku, Renji."

Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengomel.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan lima naskah lagi, tidak perlu kau tambah dengan satu naskah baru."

"Lihat dulu nama penulisnya." Ujar Renji seraya berdiri dan beranjak menuju dispenser untuk mengambil air minum. "Kalau setelah mengetahui nama penulisnya kau tetap tidak mau, kembalikan naskah itu ke mejaku." Tambahnya sambil mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin.

Dengan malas Ichigo meraih naskah yang Renji letakkan di atas mejanya dan membaca nama penulisnya.

**Rukia Kuchiki**

Nama itulah yang tertulis di halaman depan naskah itu.

"Renji, _you are the best_!" Seru Ichigo.

"Ya. Jangan lupa mentraktirku makan siang." Sahut Renji seraya meminum air putih dari gelas di tangannya.

…

tbc

…

_*kita : utara_

_..._

* * *

Halo, semuanya… adakah yang merindukan saya? *menatap penuh harap ke readers*

Maaf ya, lagi-lagi saya telat update hehehe… *garuk-garuk kepala* selalu ada banyak alasan dibalik keterlambatan saya hik -

Terima kasih untuk semua teman2 yang sudah memberi saya semangat untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini, karena kemaren2 saya berpikir untuk hiatus. Tapi berkat support teman2 sekalian akhirnya saya punya semangat ngelanjutin lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers, reviewers, follower dan untuk semua yang udah nge-fav fic ini, apalah artinya fic ini tanpa kalian semua.

Semoga kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini, dan kalau punya masukan, kritik dan saran yang tujuannya untuk memperbaiki fic ini silahkan tuliskan di kotak review. Terima kasih.

See ya,

Ann *_*


	6. Taruhan

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Destiny**

_(Sekuel dari Gadis Hujan)_

…

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Taruhan**

…

_Italic untuk flashback._

…

Hujan lagi.

Ichigo mengusap dinding kaca yang berembun. Matanya terus memerhatikan tetes air yang menderas jatuh membasahi bumi. Ichigo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu.

'_Mungkin Rukia terhalang hujan.'_

Ichigo mencoba menghibur dirinya. Memang kemungkinan itu ada melihat tetes hujan yang masih begitu deras.

Langit begitu gelap dengan mendung merata. Pertanda hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, kalaupun akhirnya gadis yang ditunggunya tidak datang ia dapat mengerti dan tidak akan menyalahkannya. Lagipula ini permintaan sepihaknya yang diajukan mendadak pula. Ia meminta gadis itu datang menemuinya di sebuah kafe untuk membahas beberapa perubahan yang harus dilakukan gadis itu pada naskahnya. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah alasan yang menutupi maksud sebenarnya. Ichigo ingin bertemu Rukia. Begitu merindukan gadis itu hingga menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai alasan agar dapat bertemu.

"Ini adalah hukuman akibat keegoisanku." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Suara itu membuat Ichigo menoleh dan senyum langsung menghias wajahnya saat mendapati bahwa penantian selama satu jamnya tidak sia-sia.

"Tidak apa."

"Jadi, bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki?"

Senyum Ichigo seketika hilang digantikan keterkejutan oleh pertanyaan langsung Rukia. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu tidak mau berlama-lama dengannya.

"Apa kau punya urusan lain setelah ini?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ada banyak tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan."

"Begitu banyak sampai kau begitu terburu-buru?"

Itu merupakan sindiran halus yang membuat Rukia sadar betapa tidak sopannya dirinya. Ketidak sopanan yang didasari perasaan marah pada laki-laki yang duduk di depannya itu. Marah karena merasa dipermainkan oleh laki-laki itu. Ya, Rukia merasa dipermainkan karena ternyata Ichigo sudah punya pacar. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah mempunyai pacar berkata menyukainya? Ternyata lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan laki-laki br*ngs*k.

"Maaf," ucap Rukia berusaha menyimpan kemarahannya kembali.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau berlama-lama denganku. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi kau harus menahannya, nona Kuchiki. Karena aku adalah editormu."

Kesabaran Rukia menguap begitu mendengar penegasan dari Ichigo bahwa laki-laki itu kini adalah editornya dan gadis itu langsung memuntahkan semua kemarahannya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf karena sudah mempermainkanku, Kurosaki-_san._ Karena semua ini salahku, salahku yang begitu bodoh memercayai kata-kata manismu."

Mata Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali. Terkejut dengan muntahan amarah dari Rukia. Amarah yang tidak Ichigo ketahui apa sebabnya. Tapi tunggu sebentar, sepertinya Ichigo bisa menerka penyebab amarah itu dan akan merasa amat sangat bahagia jika terkaannya itu benar. Tanpa disadari Ichigo bibirnya membentuk senyum. Senyum yang membuat ia mendapat tatapan tajam dan Rukia.

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini." Kata Ichigo.

Rukia membuang muka. Ia sedikit menyesali amarahnya yang meledak-ledak. Entah kenapa hari ini ia lepas kendali. Memang _mood _-nya sudah jelek sejak menerima telepon dari Momo yang mengatakan bahwa editornya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Sepertinya bukan, suasana hatinya memang sudah jelek sebelum menerima telepon itu. Suasana hati Rukia sudah jelek sejak hari ia melihat Ichigo bersama Neliel beberapa hari yang lalu. Neliel, yang menurut informasi yang diberikan Momo adalah pacar Ichigo. Dan sekarang saat melihat langsung wajah laki-laki itu amarahnya memuncak padahal waktu tahu Grimmjow membodohinya dulu ia tidak semarah ini. Apakah… Rukia menggeleng cepat, tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya mempunyai rasa yang lebih pada editornya itu.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Rukia."

Rukia melirik Ichigo. "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membahasnya. Kita di sini untuk membahas naskahku. Kata-kataku yang tadi abaikan saja." Ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya, kita harus meluruskan ini." Tegas Ichigo. "Dan sekali lagi aku katakan aku tidak mempermainkanmu bahkan berniat pun tidak."

Mata violet Rukia menyipit menatap Ichigo. "Benarkah? Lalu bisa jelaskan apa maksudmu mendekatiku sementara kau sudah punya pacar."

Ichigo tahu siapa yang dimaksud Rukia pacarnya. "Neliel bukan pacarku." Tegasnya.

"Jangan membodohiku!"

"Aku tidak…"

"Tapi Momo bilang kalau Neliel itu pacarmu." Potong Rukia cepat.

"Momo tidak tahu kalau aku dan Neliel sudah putus." Jelas Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih bertemu?"

"Neliel ingin kembali padaku."

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia. Sesaat kemudian Rukia terdiam, mengunci rapat mulutnya, menyadari kalau dirinya sudah begitu jelas menampakkan perasaannya. Bahkan terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah cemburu.

"Tidak ada hati untuk memulai kembali dengannya karena hatiku sudah dimiliki orang lain." Ichigo berucap lirih namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia. Dan mata laki-laki itu menatapnya, mengisyaratkan siapa pemilik yang ia maksudkan.

…

Ichigo melangkah memasuki gedung Bleach _Publisher_ dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya pagi itu. Kentara sekali kalau hari ini ia sedang bahagia.

"Kau terlihat menakutkan." Kata Renji setelah Ichigo duduk di kubikelnya.

"Eh?"

Ichigo nampak tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Renji.

"Cengiranmu itu menakutkan. Hampir saja aku berpikir kalau kau sudah tidak waras." Jelas Renji.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Gila karena cinta." Ujar Ichigo terlihat begitu gembira sehingga apapun sindiran yang mungkin akan Renji ucapkan tidak akan membuatnya marah.

"Ceritakan." Todong Renji.

Cengiran Ichigo semakin lebar. "Nanti, waktu makan siang aku ceritakan sekarang kita harus bekerja."

Renji terlihat tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa ia harus menunggu tapi Ichigo benar, mereka datang ke kantor untuk bekerja bukan untuk bercerita masalah pribadi. Jadi, ia harus bersabar menunggu jam istirahat siang untuk mendengar kisah yang membuat sahabatnya itu begitu bahagia hari ini.

…

"Pantas saja kau terlihat begitu bahagia." Kata Renji setelah Ichigo menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Renji memandangi Ichigo yang duduk di hadapannya di meja di bagian sudut sebuah restoram. Aura kebahagian nampak jelas di wajah sahabatnya itu, membuat Renji ikut senang.

"Tapi itu cuma asumsimu 'kan? Rukia belum benar-benar menyatakan secara langsung kalau dia menyukaimu atau tidak." Ujar Renji memaparkan fakta yang sepertinya terlewat oleh Ichigo.

"Renji, jangan menghancurkan kebahagiannku dong."

Renji menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo. "Maaf, aku hanya mengingatkan karena sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat penting."

"Kau benar juga, aku bahkan belum memastikan perasaan Rukia padaku tapi sudah sebahagia ini." Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Sinar di wajah Ichigo meredup.

"Kalau begitu pastikan, tanyakan padanya bagaimana perasaannya padamu."

Ichigo diam. Memikirkan saran yang baru saja diberikan Renji padanya.

"Sekarang terlalu cepat." Kata Ichigo beberapa saat kemudian.

"Lalu?"

"Nanti setelah novel Rukia terbit aku akan menanyakannya." Jawab Ichigo. "Ah, tidak. Sepertinya aku akan langsung melamarnya."

"Uhuk… Uhuk…"

Renji tersedak kopi yang disesapnya.

"Makanya minumnya hati-hati dong." Ujar Ichigo sembari menarik beberapa lembar tisu dari tempat tisu yang disediakan di tengah meja dan menyerahkannya pada Renji.

"Ini gara-gara kau." Omel Renji.

"Eh? Kenapa menyalahkanku?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang polos.

"Gara-gara kau mengatakan kata 'melamar'." Jawab Renji.

"Aku 'kan bukan mau melamarmu, Renji. Tapi melamar Rukia."

"Siapa juga yang mau kau lamar." Renji melempari Ichigo dengan gumpalan tisu.

"Syukurlah." Ichigo mengelus dadanya. "Aku sempat berpikir kau punya perasaan khusus padaku."

Renji begidik. "Jangan bodoh! Aku ini masih normal tahu. Aku masih suka dengan lawan jenis." Renji mendumel.

Ichigo tertawa, cukup nyaring hingga membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah meja mereka. Sedang Renji hanya menatap Ichigo dengan mata menyipit dan mulut terkatup rapat pertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?" tanya Renji setelah tawa Ichigo mulai mereda.

"Maaf, Renji." Ucap Ichigo.

"Aku maafkan." Sahut Renji.

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?" Tanya Renji.

"Soal melamar itu?" Renji mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku merasa dialah orang yang tepat. Dialah jodohku." Jawab Ichigo. Tak terdengar sedikit keraguan pun dari jawabannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti kalau kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat." Ujar Ichigo.

Renji hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima jawaban Ichigo.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti." Gumam Ichigo.

…

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum?"

Akhirnya Rukia menyuarakan isi hatinya setelah selama lebih dari setengah jam menahan lidahnya dari mengatakan gal yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Memang ada apa dengan senyumku?" Ichigo menatap heran Rukia.

"Senyummu menyebalkan." Jawab Rukia ketus.

"Hah?"

"Aku menemuimu untuk membahas naskah bukan untuk melihat senyummu yang menyebalkan itu."

Ichigo kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang menurut Rukia enyebalkan itu.

"Anggap saja senyumku ini bonus, Rukia."

Rukia mendengus sebal.

Rukia bukannya tidak suka dengan senyum yang menghias bibir laki-laki berambut jingga di depannya, jujur senyum itu membuat Ichigo terlihat semakin tampan tapi kalau berlebihan bisa menyebabkan overdosis juga. Rukia kesal karena alasan dibalik senyum itu.

"Senyumanmu membuatku merinding, Kurosaki-_san._"

"Apa boleh buat, aku 'kan sedang bahagia."

Dan Rukia tahu apa yang membuat editornya itu 'bahagia'. apalagi kalau bukan pengetahuan Rukia tentang arti nama laki-laki itu.

…

"_Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk dalam._

"_Tidak apa, aku juga baru datang." Jawab ichigo sambil memberi isyarat agar Rukia menempati kursi di depannya. Lalu ia memanggil seorang waitress dengan lambaian tangannya._

"_Kau mau pesan apa, Rukia?"_

"_Jus stroberi." Jawab Rukia menyebutkan nama minuman kesukaannya._

"_Stroberi?" Ichigo menatap Rukia penuh minat._

"_Iya, apa yang salah dengan…" kalimat Rukia menggantung di udara saat ia teringat kalau laki-laki di depannya memiliki nama yang bisa diartikan seperti nama buah bahan utama minuman yang dipesannya, stroberi._

"_Satu jus stroberi dan ice cappucinno." Ujar Ichigo pada waitress yang berdiri di sebelahnya._

"_Satu jus stoberi dan ice cappucinno." Waitress itu mengulang pesanan Ichigo. "Ada yang lain?"_

_Ichigo menggeleng. "Untuk sekarang itu dulu."_

"_Baiklah. Harap menunggu sebentar." Waitress itu membungkuk sedikit lalu melangkah meninggalkan meja._

"_Tidak kusangka kau suka memakanku." Ujar Ichigo._

_Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Aku bukan kanibal, dan yang kusukai itu stroberi bukan kau." Sahutnya._

"_Namaku 'kan bisa diartikan stroberi juga." Kata Ichigo._

"_Tapi arti namamu bukan itu 'kan. Arti namamu itu 'pelindung' bukan 'stroberi'." Jelas Rukia._

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_Tiga detik._

_Tidak ada respon. Rukia pun mendongak dan menemukan ichigo tersenyum padanya. Seperti seorang anak yang baru diberi hadiah mainan kesukaannya._

"_Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia hati-hati._

"_Tidak. Aku Cuma senang ternyata kau tahu arti namaku." Jawab Ichigo masih dengan senyum di wajahnya._

"_Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan itu." Sahut Rukia cuek tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan senyum Ichigo._

…

"Hentikan senyuman itu kalau tidak aku pulang saja." Ancam Rukia.

"Kalau kau pulang berarti kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, dan kalau kau melakukan itu artinya kau tidak bersikap professional, Rukia." Sahut Ichigo tenang.

Kadang Rukia bingung dengan sikap Ichigo. Terkadang laki-laki itu bersikap kekanakan, terkadang bersikap tenang layaknya orang dewasa.

Rukia melipat tangannya di dada. "Siapa yang tidak professional, kau atau aku?" Tanyanya.

Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Semua ini kau yang mengaturnya, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Menjadi editorku, kau pasti sengaja mengaturnya supaya bisa mendekatiku." Jelas Rukia.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang mengaturnya."

"Kau mau bilang ini kebetulan? Mana mungkin aku percaya."

"Pastinya kau tidak percaya karena kebetulan itu tidak ada. Segala yang terjadi pada kita, pertemuan,perpisahan, kehidupan ataupun kematian memang sudah digariskan. Itu bukan kebetulan itu adalah takdir." Ujar Ichigo.

Sebenarnya Rukia menyetujui konsep yang Ichigo jabarkan. Kebetulan itu tidak ada, yang ada hanya takdir yang sudah digariskan.

"Renji, temanku. Sebenarnya dia yang mendapat tugas menjadi editormu, tapi dia memberikan pekerjaan itu padaku."

"Abarai-_san_?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Dia tahu aku menyukaimu. Aku menceritakan semuanya padanya mulai dari pertemuan pertama kita."

Rukia terdiam.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku kompeten dalam pekerjaanku, Rukia. kalau tidak mana mungkin aku tahu kalau kau tidak melakukan perubahan sedikit pun di bab 8 seperti yang ku minta."

Rukia tercengang. Kapan dia membacanya perasaan dari tadi dia Cuma senyam-senyum nggak karuan? Pertanyaan itu muncul di kepala Rukia.

"Bisa berikan alasan kenapa kau tidak merubahnya?"

"Karena menurutku tidak ada yang harus diubah di bab itu." Jawab Rukia.

"Begitu, tapi menurutku kalau dibiarkan seperti itu kelihatannya…"

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung hingga berjam-jam kemudian. Hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, itu artinya mereka sudah duduk disana selama kurang lebih tiga jam.

"Ternyata kau keras kepala juga." Kata Ichigo sembari mematikan laptopnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Rukia. Gadis itu tertunduk dalam. "Aku pasti sangat merepotkan."

"Tidak juga, aku pernah bertemu penulis yang lebih merepotkan."

"Tapi tetap saja aku masuk kategori 'yang merepotkan'." Ujar Rukia.

"Benar." Ichigo meniyakan. "Tapi aku tertolong karena kerjamu cepat."

Rukia hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya setelah secara tiba-tiba Ichigo memujinya, pujian mengenai sesuatu yang ia kerjakan selalu lebih berarti bagi Rukia daripada pujian mengenai fisiknya.

"Setelah ini hanya perlu menghubungi pihak percetakan untuk memulai proses cetak buku dan setelah _launching _novelmu akan mulai dipajang di rak-rak buku di toko-toko buku." Lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia mulai membayang novelnya dipajang di rak buku sebuah toko buku di bagian _New Arrival _tanpa sadar Rukia tersenyum. Sebentar lagi satu impiannya akan tercapai. "Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_san._"

"Itu sudah tugasku." Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tapi bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih darimu?"

Rukia memandang Ichigo, nampak begitu penuh pertimbangan sebelum memberi jawaban. Takut laki-laki itu meminta sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan jenis permintaan aneh yang akan merepotkanmu." Ujar Ichigo. "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan Kurosaki-_san._"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana?"

"Ichigo. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

Rukia menatap Ichigo. Mata coklat itu membalas tatapannya penuh penuh pengharapan. Dan Rukia pun mengangguk tanda persetujuannya tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup, perlahan bibirnya bergerak untuk menyebut nama laki-laki itu.

"I…"

"Ichigo."

Sebuah suara mendahului Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh bersamaan. Neliel. Langkahnya gemulai mendekati meja mereka.

"Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Nel tersenyum manis sambil menempati sofa di sebelah Ichigo.

"Apalagi aku." Sahut Ichigo asal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Nel.

Ichigo menunjuk Rukia dengan dagunya. Nel berpaling pada Rukia sekilas pada Rukia lalu mengabaikannya.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan malam bersama, aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan Itali."

Ichigo bergeming. Sementara otaknya berusaha mencari alasan untuk menolak.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Kurosaki-_san_."

Rukia menarik tasnya dan berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Ichigo bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Ichigo…"

Terdengar protes Nel tapi Ichigo mengabaikannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Rukia.

"Ini sudah malam akan lebih baik kalau aku mengantarmu." Kata Ichigo seraya meraih tasnya dan berdiri. Namun sepasang tangan ramping memaksa Ichigo kembali duduk di sofa.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Pinta Nel.

"Sebaiknya kau temani saja gadismu." Ujar Rukia seraya berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo bergeming dalam diam. Lagi Rukia pergi meninggalkannya.

…

"Gadis itu penulis baru ya?" Tanya Nel sembari mengikuti langkah Rukia yang menjauh dengan matanya.

"Namanya Rukia Kuchiki," jelas Ichigo.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tahu dia tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya setelah taruhan itu." Nel melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo karena menurutnya tidak ada lagi alasan laki-laki itu untuk pergi.

"Taruhan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah, pasti kau tidak menyimak waktu aku menceritakan hal itu."

"Memang tidak, jelaskan padaku tentang taruhan itu," Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali padahal biasanya…"

"Bisakah kau langsung saja?" Desak Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah ini kau harus menemaniku akan di restoran Itali, bagaimana?"

"Ya."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Nel karena pada akhirnya Ichigo akan menuruti keinginannya meskipun ia harus menceritakan mengenai kejadian yang tidak penting baginya yang terjadi sekitar enam bulan lalu.

"Rukia Kuchiki dikenal sebagai mahasiswa paling pendiam di jurusan Sastra. Dia jarang bicara bahkan terkadang orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia bagai angin, tidak terlihat."

Ichigo tidak suka cara Nel menceritakan tentang Rukia tapi ia menahan diri sebab jika ia buka mulut ia tidak akan tahu cerita tentang pertaruhan itu.

"Kami memberikannya julukan _'Princess Ice'_." Dengan bangganya Nel mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalian memberikan julukan itu padanya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Julukan itu lebih baik daripada _nerd._"

"Kalian…"

"Jangan terlalu serius, Ichigo." Nel melambaikan tangannya. "Orangnya saja tidak protes."

"Itu karena dia tidak tahu."

"Dia tahu. Kuchiki itu memang pendiam tapi tidak bodoh. Jadi, dia pasti tahu."

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dan muncul taruhan itu, bahwa siapa yang bisa mencium Kuchiki akan mendapatkan uang."

Ichigo tercengang.

"Lalu Grimmjow menerima tantangan itu dan dia berhasil hanya dalam waktu dua minggu." Nel menganggkat bahu sepertinya baginya itu hal biasa padahal ia dan kawan-kawannya sudah menjadikan seseorang sebagai taruhan.

"Grimm mengajak Kuchiki ke planetarium dan melakukan eksekusi disana. Kami melihatnya langsung karena saat itu kami duduk di bangku di belakang mereka dan Kuchiki tidak menyadari bahwa kami berada di sana."

"Kami? Berarti kau ikut dalam taruhan itu?"

Nel mengangguk. "Mana mungkin aku tidak ikut." Ia tertawa seolah itu kejadian lucu. Memang di mata Nel dan teman-temannya hal itu lucu tapi bagi Rukia pasti sebaliknya.

"Jadi, kau dan teman-temanmu mengumpulkan uang dan membayar seseorang bernama Grimmjow untuk melecehkan Rukia?"

"Bukan pelecehan, hanya permainan sebagai hiburan."

"Permainan katamu?" Ichigo berusaha menahan amarah yang seakan ingin meledak di dadanya. "Menjadikan seseorang sebagai bahan taruhan hanya demi mendapatkan hiburan, aku tidak menyangka moral kalian serendah itu."

"Kenapa kau semarah itu?" Nel menggeser duduknya agak menjauh dari Ichigo. Matanya menatap takut pada Ichigo. "Itu bukan ideku."

"Neliel, ada hal-hal yang benama diluar batas dan kau serta teman-temanmu sudah melakukannya bahkan apa yang kalian lakukan amat sangat tidak pantas." Suara Ichigo terdengar dingin.

"Aku…" mendadak bibir Nel kelu tak mampu bersuara.

"Sekarang aku sudah melihat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah cantikmu itu, Neliel." Ichigo meraih tasnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Ichigo! Tunggu!"

Ichigo bergeming, tak menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak menoleh apalagi menghentikan langkahnya.

…

**tbc**

…

* * *

a/n

_Ohayou, minna-san. Ogenki desuka?_

Akhirnya saya kembali setelah sekian lama, adakah yang merindukan saya? Atau paling nggak merindukan fic ini? Semoga aja ada kalau nggak ada saya bakal nangis di pojokan #plak! Abaikan author sedeng yang lagi kelaparan ini#

Bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan.

Oh ya, chapter depan kemungkinan adalah chapter terakhir tapi saya nggak yakin bisa update cepat karena akhir-akhir ini kesibukan saya di dunia nyata bertambah.

Dan untuk

**Izumi Kagawa, Keiko Eni Naomi, Wishy Nara,Toyama Ichiru, Anemone Jie, Azura Kuchiki, Sakura-Yuki15, Naruzhea Aichi, Rinko Kurochiki, , ichirukilover, Morning Eagle, Owwie Owl, Life's really hard, ****Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux****, Lya Awalia, ****BCherryPurpLe****, MiiSakura, Uki the Great, Yume Dewi Aiko, ****, ****Rinko 'n' Raiko Kurochiki****, Loly jun, tiwie okaza, , aeni hibiki, ****Shai Kuninobu****, ****Kim Yui Rie****, dan kalian semua yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

Terima kasih banyak sudah baca, review, fav and memfollow fic ini. Terima kasih untuk suntikan semangatnya. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa.

Review's review :

**Tiwie okaza** : makasih dah RnR,,, ini udah lanjut RnR lagi ya...

**Aeni Hibiki** : Makasih dah RnR,,, silahkan baca chapter 6 utk tahu reaksi Rukia…. bagaimana chapter ini menurutmu? Memuaskan atau tidak? RnR lagi ya?

Kalau punya kritik/saran untuk fic ini silahkan tuliskan di kotak review,,,

Maaf jika ada typo,,,

Maaf jika ada kata yang menyinggung,,,

Maaf kalau update-nya lelet,,,

Maaf kalau a/n nya kepanjangan,,,

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini…

See ya…

Ann *_*


	7. Akhir untuk sebuah awal

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Sepertinya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Destiny**

_(Sekuel dari Gadis Hujan)_

…

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Akhir untuk sebuah awal**

…

Jam besar yang tergantung di salah satu dinding perpustakaan Universitas Karakura berdentang lima kali pertanda waktu sudah menunjukkkan pukul lima sore artinya para pengunjung perpustakaan hanya memiliki waktu satu jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan mereka di ruangan itu. Tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa itu, ia dengan cepat merapikan buku-buku serta laptopnya dan melangkah ke rak buku untuk mengembalikan tiga buku yang tadi dipakainya sebagai referensi untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya dan menyisakan sebuah untuk dipinjam.

"Hari ini hanya satu ya, Rukia?" tanya penjaga perpustakaan saat Rukia meletakkan buku yang ingin dipinjamnya beserta kartu anggota ke atas meja kayu panjang berpelitur yang di bagian tengahnya terdapat tulisan "PETUGAS". Rukia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sudah akrab dengannya itu. Keakraban yang terjalin karena Rukia adalah pengunjung tetap perpustakaan.

"Ini bukunya."

Rukia mengambil buku dan kartu anggotanya lalu memasukkan kedua benda itu ke dalam ranselnya.

"Terima kasih, Yoruichi-_san_." ucapnya seraya melangkah keluar perpustakaan. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan perpustakaan langkah Rukia terhenti karena merasakan getaran di saku celana jeansnya penanda ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Rukia membuka ponsel dan nama "Kurosaki-san" tertera di layar ponselnya. Rukia kembali menyimpan ponselnya tanpa mengangkat ataupun memutuskan panggilan itu. Ia hanya membiarkan panggilan itu hingga terputus dengan sendirinya.

…

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama. Ichigo terduduk lemas di kursi kubikelnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor ponsel Rukia. Ichigo mendesah panjang, terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan seluruh kebahagiannya.

"Cinta itu bagai coklat, kadang terasa manis kadang terasa pahit. Tapi apabila dua rasa itu dipadukan akan terasa sangat enak dan membuat ketagihan."

Ichigo mendengus mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Renji yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Saat ini kau sedang merasakan pahitnya, Ichigo. Jadi, bersabarlah." tambah Renji. Kata-kata tambahan yang sukses membuat muka Ichigo semakin bertekuk.

…

Rukia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan tulisan : "20 missed call from Kurosaki-san"

Gadis mungil itu mnghela napas. "Apa aku keterlaluan ya?" gumamnya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi besi yang terdapat di salah satu sudut halaman kampusnya. Mata violetnya menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai turun ke peraduannya, menatap cahaya keemasan itu membuat Rukia membayangkan sosok editornya. "Sepertinya aku memang keterlaluan, bagaimanapun juga dia editorku dan lagi bukan salah Kurosaki-_san _kalau tiba-tiba Neliel muncul di kafe semalam. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak berhak untuk marah karena Kurosaki-_san _itu bukan siapa-siapaku."

Rukia segera menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan menghubungi ponsel Ichigo.

"Rukia?"

Suara Ichigo langsung menyambut Rukia setalh nada sambung pertama terdengar.

"…"

Rukia terdiam. Entah mengapa ia begitu takut bersuara padahal dalam suara Ichigo tidak ada sedikitpun nada marah.

Dengan gerak cepat Rukia menekan tombol merah untuk memutus hubungan telepon. Namun, selang beberapa detik ponselnya kembali bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Ichigo. Ragu sejenak sebelum Rukia memutuskan menerima panggilan itu.

"Kurosa…"

"Kau dimana?" tanya Ichigo sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Di Kampus." jawab Rukia agak bingung dengan tujuan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tepatnya?"

"Kenapa kau…"

"Jawab saja." Lagi-lagi Rukia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Taman depan di dekat tempat parkir." Jawab Rukia.

"Oke. Aku segera kesana."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan kemana-mana, Rukia. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Tut.. tut.. tut...!

Dan panggilan itu terputus meninggalkan Rukia dalam kebingungan.

"Seenaknya sendiri." gerutu Rukia tapi gadis itu menuruti permintaan lebih tepatnya perintah Ichigo.

Rukia menunggu Ichigo sembari membaca sebuah novel klasik sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya berharap segera melihat laki-laki itu datang. Meski ia bingung akan bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu laki-laki itu tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya Rukia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Lihat siapa yang ada disini."

Rukia mendongak dari novel yang dibacanya dan melihat beberapa laki-laki berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya. Rukia mengenali mereka apalagi laki-laki yang berdiri paling depan, mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan orang-orang yang menjadikannya permainan hanya untuk kesenangan mereka.

"Apa kabar, Kuchiki?"

Laki-laki berambut biru itu menyapa Rukia dan Rukia membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, sayang? Kau marah padaku?"

Rukia membuang muka memilih mengabaikan orang itu.

"Dia mengabaikanmu, Grimm." celetuk salah seorang dari kelompok itu. "Berani juga dia ternyata."

Celetukan itu membuat Grimmjow kesal dan menjadikan Rukia sebagai tempat pelampiasan kekesalan itu. Dengan langkah santai grimmjow mendekati Rukia dan berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Pergi!" desis Rukia.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Bukankah kau merindukanku, Rukia?"

Rukia memberi Grimmjow tatapan tajam tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai balasan. Gadis itu malah meraih ranselnya dan beranjak pergi. Namun dengan sigap Grimmjow menghalangi jalannya membuat Rukia tidak bisa menjauh.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku benci diabaikan." mata Grimmjow berkilat marah.

"Kalau begitu jangan mendekatiku karena kau hanya akan mendapat pengabaian dariku." sahut Rukia sama sekali tidak gentar dengan kemarahan Grimmjow karena ia pun sama marahnya seperti laki-laki itu.

"Dulu kau senang berurusan denganku."

Semua memori itu terbuka. Semua kenangan kebersamaan yang pernah Rukia lewati bersama Grimmjow. Kenangan yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan, kepalsuan yang sengaja dirancang untuk mendapatkan lembaran-lembaran uang. Luka itu kembali berdenyut, mengingatkan Rukia pada sakit hati dan kekecewaan yang pernah ia rasa. Perasaan sakit dan kecewa yang kini menjelma menjadi kemarahan.

"Dulu dan sekarang adalah dua waktu yang berbeda."

"Tapi kau tetaplah orang yang sama, Rukia." Grimmjow berbisik di telinga Rukia. "Akui saja kalau kau masih menyukaiku."

Rukia mundur selangkah untuk membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Grimmjow, namun langkahnya justru membuatnya tersandug dan jatuh terduduk di kursi yang semula ia duduki.

"Tidak semudah itu kau lari dariku, sayang." Grimmjow menyeringai lalu dengan gerak cepat meletakkan tangan-tangan kekarnya disisi kanan dan kiri Rukia, memerangkap gadis itu.

"Apa maumu?" Rukia menatap tajam, keberaniannya sama sekali tidak sirna meski saat ini ia dalam keadaan terpojok.

"Kau," jawab Grimmjow diiringi sebuah senyum mengejek.

"Taruhan apalagi yang kau mainkan dengan teman-temanmu?" ujar Rukia. "Apapun taruhan yang sedang kalian mainkan jika itu menyangkut diriku jangan berharap kau bisa memenangkannya."

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata Kelinci kecil ini punya keberanian juga rupanya, belajar dari pengalaman, huh?" Grimmjow sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Rukia. "Tapi Kelinci tetaplah Kelinci, Kelinci tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Harimau," laki-laki itu memberi Rukia tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang seolah bisa membunuh Rukia, membuat keberanian gadis itu sedikit terkikis.

Wajah Grimmjow mendekat hingga hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung Rukia. "Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, aku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

Rukia menyentak kepalanya menjauh dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Grimmjow lalu mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu menjauh dengan menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya. Karena gerakan Rukia begitu tiba-tiba membuat Grimmjow tidak sempat mengantisipasinya dan memberi celah Rukia untuk melarikan diri. Dan Rukia tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia segera berlari menjauh dari Grimmjow. Namun, baru beberapa langkah menjauh sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dan menarik Rukia ke belakang hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada seseorang. Kemudian sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya, mencegahnya berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Kuchiki. Untung bayaran yang kuterima besar kalau tidak aku tidak akan mau mengurusi gadis sepertimu." suara Grimmjow memasuki indra pendengaran Rukia.

Wajah Rukia pucat seketika.

'_Bayaran? Siapa yang membayar Grimmjow?'_

"Hei, Grimm. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" sebuah suara datang dari teman-teman Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya, kalian pergilah duluan nanti aku menyusul setelah selesai dengannya," jawab Grimmjow sambil menyeret tubuh Rukia menjauh.

"Tapi dia mau kau apakan?"

Grimmjow menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada si penanya. "Jangan mengurusiku kalau kau tidak ingin bernasib seperti gadis ini."

…

Langit sudah hampir gelap saat Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir Universitas Karakura. Dengan segera Ichigo keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju taman tempat Rukia menunggunya. Karena begitu tergesa tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah berlari keluar dari taman hingga membuat mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh di atas tanah. Cepat Ichigo kembali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu orang yang ditabraknya. "Maaf," ucapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo pada laki-laki yang ditabraknya setelah ia membantu laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Ya, terima kasih dan maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kuchiki dalam bahaya." ujar laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam yang agak panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki itu seraya berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tunggu!" Ichigo berlari mengejar laki-laki dan dengan mudah menjajarinya karena lari Ichigo yang cepat.

"Kenapa mengejarku? Aku baik-baik saja jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." ujar laki-laki itu tak sabar.

"Apa Kuchiki yang kau maksud Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau kenal Rukia?" laki-laki itu balik bertanya.

"Aku kemari untuk menemuinya. Jadi benar Kuchiki yang kau maksud itu Rukia?" jantung Ichigo berdetak cepat karena perasaan khawatirnya terhadap keselamatan Rukia.

"Ya."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" cecar Ichigo.

"Grimmjow membawanya," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi aku tahu kemana kemungkinan dia membawa Rukia."

"Tunjukkan padaku."

…

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo sambil berlari di belakang laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Hanataro Yamada padanya.

"Aku juga tidak jelas, aku hanya melihat Grimmjow membawa Rukia pergi tanpa tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu." jelas Hanataro. "Kita harus cepat menemukan Rukia sebelum Grimmjow melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya."

"Rukia akan baik-baik saja." kata Ichigo.

"Kau tidak mengenal Grimmjow, Kurosaki-_san_, dia bisa…"

"Rukia akan baik-baik saja!" tegas Ichigo. Kata-kata itu diucapkannya seolah mantra agar dirinya tetap waras menghadapi kemungkinan sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja menimpa orang yang dicintainya.

"Ya, Rukia akan baik-baik saja." ujar Hanataro, ia menyadari kalau saat ini yang mereka perlukan adalah pikiran jernih bukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat mereka kehilangan harapan.

…

Grimmjow menyeret tubuh mungil Rukia ke bagian belakang gedung kampus, tempat ruangan-ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai gudang penyimpanan. Rukia berkali-kali mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi tenaganya kalah jauh dari tenaga Grimmjow sehingga percobaan yang ia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil seperti yang ia harapkan.

Brak!

Grimmjow menendang sebuah pintu hingga terbuka dan melempar tubuh Rukia ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi kursi dan meja rusak.

Rukia meringis menahan sakit akibat pendaratan keras di lantai ruangan berdebu itu. Namun sakit nampaknya tidak menghilangkan keberanian gadis itu, ia menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dan memberi tatapan tajam pada laki-laki itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Memberimu pelajaran," sahut Grimmjow sambil mengunci pintu.

"Jadi, seseorang membayarmu untuk menculikku?"

"Bukan," Grimmjow menggeleng. "Dia membayarku untuk membuatmu menjauh dari orang yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki."

Mata Rukia menyipit, ia memiliki dugaan siapa orang yang memberi bayaran pada Grimmjow.

"Awalnya aku ingin melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan cara halus," ujar Grimmjow.

"Cara halus?"

"Merayumu sehingga membuatmu menjauh dari laki-laki itu."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil!" tukas Rukia tajam.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan cara kasar."

Dalam dua langkah lebar Grimmjow sudah berdiri di depan Rukia dan menyentak Rukia hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak dinding.

"Kau menjijikan! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk uang?"

"Karena uang lebih berharga dari dirimu." Grimmjow menyeringai. "Lagipula menaklukkan gadis keras kepala sepertimu pasti menyenangkan." bisiknya di telinga Rukia diikuti jilatan basah lidahnya di daun telinga gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar br*ngs*k!"

Rukia mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh dan segera melesat menuju pintu tapi sebelum tangan Rukia meraih gagang pintu tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Rukia sambil terus memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri.

…

'_Dimana?'_

Ichigo terus mencari, membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan yang ditemukannya tapi sampai kini ia belum menemukan gadis yang dicarinya.

'_Kau dimana, Rukia?'_

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang Ichigo kenali milik siapa, ia segera berlari ke arah suara diikuti Hanataro di belakangnya.

"Itu Rukia." ujar Hanataro.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang terkunci. Ichigo menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga hingga kuncinya patah dan ruangan itu terbuka.

"Rukia!"

Mata Ichigo menggelap saat menemukan Rukia terbaring di lantai dengan seorang laki-laki yang ia yakini adalah Grimmjow menindih tubuh gadis itu. Ichigo segera berlari ke arah Rukia dan menarik kasar tubuh Grimmjow, menjauhkan laki-laki itu dari Rukia lalu menghadiahi laki-laki itu tinjunya berkali-kali. Grimmjow tidak sempat melawan karena serangan Ichigo begitu tiba-tiba dan bertubi-tubi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Hanataro sambil membantu gadis itu duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Hanataro." ucapnya.

Hanataro menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan bisa membantumu jika tidak ada Kurosaki-_san_," ujarnya.

"Aku yakin kau yang memberi tahu tempat ini padanya."

"Ya. tapi kami sampai ke ruangan ini karena kami mendengar teriakanmu, Rukia." jelas Hanataro.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak memberi alasan, terima saja ucapan terima kasihku dengan senang hati." ujar Rukia.

Hanataro tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya."

Rukia membalas senyum Hanataro lalu ia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang kini melangkah mendekatinya. Di belakangnya terlihat Grimmjow terbaring di lantai, laki-laki itu masih sadar hanya saja tidak bisa bangun karena sakit yang mendera tubuhnya akibat pukulan-pukulan Ichigo. Sebenci-bencinya Rukia pada Grimmjow tetap saja ia merasa iba pada laki-laki yang kini tak berdaya itu.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Ichigo. Rupanya ia bisa membaca tatapan iba Rukia.

"Ya," sahut Rukia.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil berlutut di depan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku baik," sahutnya namun jawabannya bertolak belakang dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut-sudutnya. Ichigo merengkuh Rukia ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan tangis gadis itu pecah di dalam pelukannya.

"Tadi dia tidak menangis," ujar Hanataro, agaknya teman sekelas Rukia itu agak terkejut dengan perubahan pada diri Rukia dari yang tadinya terlihat tegar kini menangis sesengukan.

"Sepertinya melihatku membuatnya sedih," canda Ichigo.

Hanataro menggeleng. "Itu bukan tangis sedih tapi tangis lega karena merasa aman dan terlindungi," katanya. "Kau membuat Rukia merasa aman."

"Mungkin juga," ujar Ichigo sembari mengetatkan pelukannya di tubuh Rukia.

Lantunan ringtone ponsel membuat Ichigo menoleh ke Grimmjow begitupun Hanataro dan Rukia.

"Sebentar."

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri Grimmjow lalu mengambil ponsel milik laki-laki itu dari saku celana jeansnya. Nomor tanpa nama tertulis di layar ponsel itu. Ichigo menekan tombol penerima panggilan dan langsung disambut suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"_Grimm, kudengar kau membawa Kuchiki bersamamu, kuharap kau memberinya pelajaran seperti yang kuminta. Pastikan dia tidak akan muncul lagi di depan Ichigo, aku tidak mau bersaing dengan gadis seperti dia, dia tidak selevel denganku, caranya terserah padamu. Dan untuk sisa pembayaran akan aku berikan setelah tugasmu selesai, mengerti?"_

Jemari Ichigo terkepal akibat amarahnya yang mendidih. Ingin dilampiaskannya amarah itu namun orang yang pantas menerimanya tidak berada di depannya tapi di tempat lain yang untuk saat ini belum dapat dijangkaunya.

"_Halo, Grimm. Kau mendengarku 'kan?"_

"Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu sekarang," jawab Ichigo.

"_Hei, kau bukan Grimm. Kau siapa? Dimana Grimm?"_

"Kau mengaku mencintaiku tapi tidak bisa mengenali suaraku," jawab Ichigo dengan nada sedingin es.

"_Ekh? Ichigo, kau kah itu? Tapi bagaimana bisa kau yang menjawab telpon milik Grimm?"_ suara Nel terdengar panik.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Neliel. Kau pasti bisa mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi." ujar Ichigo.

"_Tapi… Ichi… ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

"Aku tidak berpikir, aku melihat semuanya dengan mataku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku mendengar semuanya dengan telingaku sendiri."

"_Aku bisa jelaskan…"_

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan darimu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Jangan pernah mengganggu Rukia lagi, Neliel. Jika kau melakukannya maka kau akan berurusan denganku, ingat itu."

Lalu Ichigo memutuskan hubungan telepon dan mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya. "Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu," ancamnya sebelum melangkah kembali ke Rukia.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya sambil membantu Rukia berdiri dan membawa gadis itu keluar.

…

Langit sudah gelap saat Ichigo dan Rukia melangkah keluar dari area kampus Rukia. Lampu-lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan menggantikan cahaya matahari. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam ditemani embusan angin malam. Awalnya Ichigo ingin langsung mengantarkan Rukia ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa tapi gadis itu menolak, dia merasa tidak perlu melakukan pemeriksaan ke rumah sakit. Dan malah ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke apartemennya, sedang Hanataro sudah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju tempat kosnya.

"Terima kasih."

Dua kata itu membuka percakapan diantara mereka, mengusir sepi yang sedari tadi melingkupi keduanya.

"Ya dan aku ingin minta maaf padamu," ujar Ichigo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalau aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Bukan salahmu, Grimmjow memang mengincarku sejak awal. Jika tidak hari ini mungkin besok atau besoknya dia akan mendatangiku."

"Dan itu karenaku. Karena Neliel…"

"Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri," omel Rukia. "Meski kau melakukannya, kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

Ichigo tidak mengeluarkan bantahan tapi Rukia tahu laki-laki itu masih menyimpan perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Aku bersyukur kau datang, kalau kau tidak datang aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku." aku Rukia.

"Tapi…"

Rukia berdiri didepan Ichigo sambil bertolak pinggang. "Tidak bisakah kau hanya menerima ucapan terima kasih dariku tanpa beralasan ini-itu dan merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi?"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Rukia terdengar puas.

"Yah, setidaknya aku sedikit puas sudah bisa menghajar b*j*ng*n itu." kata Ichigo. "Meski pukulan-pukulanku tidak sebanding dengan semua yang dia lakukan padamu di masa lalu, semua sakit hati, air mata dan kekecewaanmu."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo. "Nel menceritakannya padaku."

"Oh, begitu."

Keduanya kembali melangkah dalam diam, sibuk dengan alam pikiran masing-masing. Angin malam yang berhembus mengantarkan bau samar ke indra penciuman Ichigo. Harum samar yang berasal dari gadis mungil yang melangkah di sisinya. Ichigo menyesap napasnya, mengendapkan harum itu sedalam paru-parunya mampu menyimpan lembut aroma itu. Aroma sederhana, yang tidak menarik perhatian, namun bisa menenangkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuat seseorang tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri," Ichigo bergumam.

"Hm," Rukia bergumam tanpa rasa ingin tahu.

"Kekecewaan," sambung Ichigo.

Rukia tidak bereaksi.

"Tidak semestinya kekecewaan itu membuat kita putus asa."

Rukia masih tidak memberi tanggapan apapun.

"Terlalu mahal jika kau tukar rasa kecewamu dengan keputusasaan, sementara masih begitu banyak peluang lain yang ada dalam hidup ini."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ichigo yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

"Kau," jawab Ichigo tenang.

"Aku?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku putus asa?"

"Ya, itu pendapatku."

Rukia mendengus. "Kau tidak punya alasan untuk berpendapat seperti itu."

"Tidak?" mata coklat itu menatap Rukia tajam. "Benarkah begitu?"

Rukia berpaling seakan berkelit menghindarkan diri.

Lagi hening menemani mereka.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa hidup adalah pilihan."

"Kau salah!" tukas Rukia tajam. "Kita tidak bisa selalu memilih. Kita tidak bisa memilih menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan. Tidak bisa memilih bertubuh tinggi atau pendek. Tidak bisa memilih lahir di keluarga mana dan bersaudara dengan siapa."

"Tapi kita bisa memilih menjadi jahat atau baik, menjadi pengecut atau melawan ketidakadilan."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau berhak memilih, memilih dikuasai penghinaan masa lalu atau berjalan maju dan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran."

Rukia kehilangan kata-kata, namun Ichigo belum mau berhenti. Belum, sampai ia bisa menyadarkan Rukia bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa terus terpuruk di masa lalunya.

"Kau menghindariku demi menjaga hatimu, itu adalah gerak defensif oleh trauma karena kemungkinan aku akan membuat luka baru di hatimu."

Rukia menunduk, menahan beban yang bergejolak didalam dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat baginya, semua masa lalu yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam mendatanginya seketika membuka luka lama, mengingatkannya akan sakit yang pernah ia rasa. "Masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?" desisnya, menyiratkan kemarahan yang pedih.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Pergilah!"

Mata violet Rukia menyala, ada kemarahan di dalam mata itu. Ichigo bertahan, tidak ingin kalah dengan kemarahan Rukia atau ia akan kehilangan kesempatan membuka pikiran gadis itu. "Aku ingin katakan, jangan kalah, Rukia. Jangan beri mereka kemenangan."

Lagi hening itu datang.

"Aku ingin pulang," gumaman Rukia nyaris tak terdengar. Begitu pelan dengan kepahitan yang pekat.

"Kau belum memilih."

"Berhentilah, aku mohon." Rukia memohon.

Namun, Ichigo bergeming. "Aku tidak mau, inikah pilihanmu? Kalah dan meyerah?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Bahkan seekor anak burung berani menentukan pilihannya. Mengamankan diri di sarang atau terbang dengan resiko akan jatuh."

Mata Rukia mengerjap.

"Dan anak burung itu memilih terbang," suara Ichigo melembut.

Lagi mata Rukia mengerjap, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tak terbaca oleh Ichigo.

"Aku ingin kau tahu satu hal," Ichigo menambahkan. "Bahwa kemanapun kau menghindar dariku, kemanapun kau bersembunyi, aku akan selalu menemukanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud," Ichigo tersenyum, diraihnya jemari Rukia, digengamnya erat. "Kau tahu itu sejak hari pertama kita bertemu. Cinta selalu menemukan jalannya, Rukia."

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu," Rukia menarik jemarinya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Ichigo. "Tapi maaf, aku…"

"Tidak banyak yang kupunya, hanya ketulusan sederhana." Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya. "Mungkin bisa kutambahkan sebuah apartemen sederhana dan sebuah mobil, juga pekerjaan mapan sebagai editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan yang cukup punya nama."

Rukia tertegun. Sepasang mata coklat di hadapannya bercahaya dengan janji tulus bukan sebuah janji muluk nan palsu. Hanya hal-hal sederhana, hal-hal sederhana yang Rukia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku bukan gadis materialistis," kata Rukia.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku bukan laki-laki malas yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Memang aku tidak bisa menjamin kehidupan mewah yang bergelimang harta, hanya kehidupan sederhana yang kuharap bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku ingin percaya," gumam Rukia ragu.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Kau hanya perlu waktu."

Rukia tertunduk, bibirnya bergetar. Perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Ketakutan, kebahagiaan dan keraguan.

"Kita mulai dari awal."

Perlahan kepala Rukia terangkat. Mata violetnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat teduh menenangkan.

"Aku…"

Kata-kata Rukia tertelan oleh tetes-tetes hujan pertama yang jatuh di tubuh mereka.

"Hujan…"

Keduanya menengadah bersamaan.

"Siapa takut, hujan adalah air," ujar Ichigo.

"Kita hanya akan basah dan kedinginan," tambah Rukia.

"Mungkin akan berakhir dengan pilek."

"Nah, itu tidak baik. Aku ada ujian besok." kata Rukia.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berteduh."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rukia, Ichigo menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya mencari tempat berteduh.

Rukia mengerjapkan mata, di depannya sebuah punggung lebar dan nampak kuat menunggunya. Tidak banyak janji yang diberikannya. Hanya sesuatu yang sederhana, tetapi tulus dan bisa dipercaya. Jadi, mengapa tidak?

Ya, mengapa tidak disambutnya uluran tangan itu dan menghentikan perjalanan panjangnya dalam kesendirian? Mengapa tidak diterimanya sentuhan lembut itu, yang mungkin akan membawa kesembuhan pada luka hatinya? Mengapa tidak diterimanya uluran lengan itu, yang akan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah perlindungan?

Rukia tersenyum. _'Aku akan mencoba untuk percaya.'_

Keduanya berlindung di bawah atap halte bus bersama beberapa orang yang terjebak hujan seperti mereka.

"Kuharap kau juga punya secangkir coklat hangat," ujar Rukia, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu.

Ichigo membalas senyum itu. "Berapapun yang kau inginkan," jawab Ichigo sembari menautkan jemarinya diantara jemari Rukia.

…

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

Dan inilah akhirnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya *_*

Review's review (untuk yang nggak login) :

**Guest** : Maaf, permintaan kamu utk update cepat tidak bisa saya penuhi tp tetap saya update meski lama,,, makasih dah RnR…

**Jessi** : Iyep, saya bikin mereka jd peran antagonis disini,,, sikap pendiam Rukia itu akibat trauma, Jessi kasih semangat Ichigo dong biar bisa mendapatkan hati Rukia,,, hihi,,, makasih dah RnR ya, Jessi.

**Wishy Nara** : ini udah update,,, iya, dah tamat di chap 7, semoga suka dg endingnya,,, makasih dah RnR, Nara-chan.

**Kawaii** : Makasih dah RnR, kawaii-chan… syukurlah kalo kamu suka dg fic ini, kenapa bukan Inoue? Hm, itu karena saya ngerasa Nel lebih cocok untuk peran antagonis di fic ini…

**Chikako** : Makasih dah RnR, Chika-chan. Nggak papa br review sekarang, udah baca aja aku senang apalagi dikasih review, makasih banyak Chika-chan. Ichigo dan Renji mang saya buat sebagai sahabat baik, karena sebenarnya mereka mang begitu kan. Ya, nasib Rukia mang malang di fic ini,,, Ichigo itu mang PDBM (Percaya Diri berani malu) banget dah jd orang hihi…

Lalu untuk**Izumi Kagawa, KeyKeiko, ,Toyama Ichiru, Anemone Jie, Azura Kuchiki, Yuki no Airys, Naruzhea Aichi, , ichirukilover, Morning Eagle, Owwie Owl, Life's really hard, ****Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux****, Lya Awlya, ****BCherryPurpLe****, MiiSakura, Uki the Great, Yume Dewi Aiko, ****, ****Rinko 'n' Raiko Kurochiki****, Loly jun, tiwie okaza, , aeni hibiki, ****Shai Kuninobu****, ****Kim Yui Rie****, Airin Yukibara, peachy berry, , ****Kyoumo no SKipBeat****, anyaaa ****dan untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyediakan waktu membaca **_**fiction**_** ini****.**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah baca, review, fav and memfollow fic ini. Terima kasih untuk suntikan semangatnya. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa.**

Dan saya mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata saya atau perilaku saya yang tidak berkenan di hati dan menyinggung perasaan kalian, saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari salah dan khilaf.

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
